


Furiously Fluorescent Adolescent

by DeePet



Series: Fury's Daughter [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Daughter Relationships, Original Character(s), Read Hell Hath No Fury first, Romance, Sequel, Sexual Tension, Side Relationships - Freeform, Step-Mother-Daughter relationship, Valencia Renee, Valencia's back, Working title, blackinfanfiction, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeePet/pseuds/DeePet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for Valencia Smith(Fury) since the S.H.I.E.L.D. take down has been, well, ordinary. She goes to work everyday, drives home, and collapses on her bed. Instead of the exciting life she thought she would live after finding her 'head of an intelligence agency' father, she is just another forgettable nine-to-fiver. Her face blends in with the crowd, the only thing interesting about her is her hidden last name. Her mother once told the her that her twenties were supposed to be exciting, a time when she could make reckless decisions without thinking of the consequences...Yet there Valencia was working her youth away in a job she didn't really want, in a town she didn't really want to be in.</p><p>Luckily enough for Valencia, a call from an old friend might just give her the thrill she has been looking for...</p><p>*Takes place during Age of Ultron*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Hello Smith-Cragen Realty..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love my title, thanks for coming back to see me.

“Hello Smith-Cragen Realty, this is Valencia speaking how may I direct your call?” A twenty two year old Valencia Smith(Fury) answered her work phone. She pressed the proper extension on the landline and hung up the phone then inspected her manicured fingers. Crossing her stockinged legs at the ankle, she smoothed out her black pencil skirt and pulled down her white blouse, then she grabbed her compact and inspected her make-up.

A year and a half had passed by since Valencia had been back home and they seemed to have drug on and on. The young woman took the proper precautions to stay safe and lay low, making her home and social life dull. She had still not gone back to school, opting instead to take business classes at the local community college. She also still lived in her parent’s house. She didn’t have much of a social life because she didn’t want to get close to anyone; the situation with her father had made her very aware and untrusting of the people around her. Valencia’s appearance had also changed in the two years since the ‘incident’, though she tried to change her hair every two weeks to avoid being pointed out in a crowd. This week, Valencia’s shoulder length hair was jet black, curly and parted down the middle. Another change to Valencia’s look was a tattoo; a flock of small black birds flying across the back of her left shoulder. Since the tattoo could be an identifying characteristic, Valencia usually kept the birds covered.  


After she had come home, Valencia’s life had returned to the boring, mundane one she had before the ‘incident’. Her life before meeting her father was made up of studying and going to class. She had no friends, no excitement, nothing out of the ordinary. All that had changed once she had met Sam, then in turn met Steve, then met her father. She had friends, allies, and a ‘boyfr- not a boyfriend. But it was all temporary and Valencia is back where she started. A lonely twenty two year old with with a mundane job. A job gifted to her by her mother that’s main purpose was to keep her busy and out of trouble. The only excitement the ebony-haired woman got now was her weekly training sessions with her mother at the gym, where she could blow off steam and finally fight like she yearned to.

But, unfortunately, that was only two times a week.

“Hey Val!” A average sized male with mousy black hair and brown eyes stopped at the young woman’s desk. He leaned toward her with a friendly grin, “Valley! Valerina! Val-”  
Valencia raised a dark brow and flipped her compact closed. “Hi Mr. Johnson.” She interrupted with a sigh, which was a cue for Ron to continue his daily, one-sided chat with the young woman.

With the charm of a used car salesmen and the white, dimpled smile of a innocent child Ronald Sinclair Johnson was her mother’s highest realtor. He was quite average looking, you probably couldn’t point him out in a line up, but he was utterly convinced that Valencia was in love with him. She called him ‘Mr. Johnson’ to keep a professional air between them, but he just couldn’t take the hint. Which could all be attributed to her mother trying to hook him up with Valencia pre-Shield takedown. In Valencia’s mind, he was a less endearing version of Sam.

Oh Sam...she hadn’t talked to Sam in...well, forever! She didn’t blame him though, phones work both ways after all, keeping in touch just wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be. But she did miss her Samuel...

Valencia smiled at the thought of her dear friend, and Ron’s face lit up. 

“So you’re free?” He asked with a grin. 

The brunette’s brow furrowed, “What?” 

“Tonight? You, me, drinks at the Brickhouse? Come on it’ll be fun.” Ron said with a grin, leaning on her desk.

“Rule 33 Section 2 of the hand book, Ron.” Valencia replied, gathering up random papers from her desk and getting up from her chair. “No interoffice romances.” The ebony-haired woman finished, walking towards her mother’s office. 

“Oh come on, Val!” Ron exclaimed, following after her. “Don’t quote the handbook! I helped write the handbook!” He trailed after her, stopping at his boss's office door. 

“Stop sexaully harassing my daugther Ronald.” Rebecca called from her desk as Valencia all but ran into her office. 

“I-” Ron started to protest before clearing his throat, “Sorry.” He said, before backing out of Rebecca’s office and walking away. 

Rebecca turned to her daughter with an amused expression. “What was that about?”

Valencia plopped down on one of the chairs in front of her mother’s desk. “It’s all your fault.” 

Rebecca Smith-Cragen’s office was a light beige with a large window overlooking the city. A large modern, brown desk was set in the middle of the room and pictures of Valencia and Daniel adorned the walls along with awards and accolades. In front of the desk were two patterned, brown arm chairs for clients to sit in when they visited the office. 

As Rebecca replied to an email she snorted at Valencia’s response. “Blaming me for your problems again, Lena?” 

The young woman rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. “This is actually your fault Mom. Remember that whole episode of you trying to hook me up with Ron?” 

“That was three years ago.” Her mother answered, dismissively. 

“Well for a horn-dog like Ron it was like yesterday.” Valencia rolled her eyes. “Anyway, what’s on the agenda for the remainder of this week?” 

“Daniel and I are going out tonight, tomorrow I have to go to a property for an open house, and Friday is the annual budget meeting. Why?” 

Valencia sighed, “None of those plans include me, mother dear.” 

“That’s because you are a grown woman with her own life, darling daughter.” Rebecca replied, looking at Valencia over her reading glasses. “I’m sure you can find some way to entertain yourself for three days.” 

Valencia bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, thinking to herself; that sounded easier said than done. What could she really do? Week after week it was the same thing. Valencia’s parents went out, busy with their own lives, and Valencia was left by herself. She really should be used to it by now, she has been on her own for four years, but maybe it’s because she now lives in their house with them again that she is reminded that she has no friends. 

“You should probably get back to work, Miss Smith. The phone’s aren’t going to answer themselves darling.” Her mother told her, not looking up from her computer screen. 

Valencia huffed and stood up from the tan arm chair, brushing her hands against her pencil skirt and left her mother’s lavish office to return to her plain, receptionist desk. 

After a few more hours of, “Hello Smith-Cragen Realty, this is Valencia speaking how may I direct your call?”, the young woman was finally relieved of her position and could go home. She shrugged on her white cardigan, grabbed her handbag and bid farewell to her mother, before clicking and clacking her way to the elevator. 

“Hold it!” A voice called out, right before the doors were about to close, and the brunette held the door open for the person. 

And as luck would have it, Ron S. Johnson stumbled his way into the elevator and pressed the garage level. 

Valencia closed her brown eyes to keep them from rolling at the man. 

“Tired?” The mousy man next to her inquired. 

She opened her eyes and her eyebrow ticked up, “Yeah, long day.” She replied, leaning her head against the elevator wall. 

“My offer still stands, Val. Dinner and drinks on me…” Ron trailed off, his brown eyes looking at her pointedly. 

Valencia inwardly scowled and willed the elevator to descend faster. “I’m not really looking into having a relationship right now, Ron.” She finally replied, chewing on her lip. 

Ron’s eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “I didn’t say we had to get married, I just wanted to hang out with you. I’ve worked here since the beginning of this company and we hardly know each other.” 

Valencia opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted as the elevator doors dinged open. “Oh thank God.” The ebony-haired woman muttered, as she, for the second time, all but ran from Ron to her car. This time though, she wasn’t as lucky to have her mother save her. 

“Valencia!” Ron exclaimed, corning her at her car. She turned around and leaned on her white Kia, frown fixed on her face. “Can I at least get an answer? It seems like every time I talk to you, you try to avoid me. Do I stink or something?” 

Valencia took a breath and shook her head. “No Mr. Johnson, you don’t stink. But I’m really not comfortable with ‘hanging out’ or ‘dating’ my co-workers. Especially not someone who works right under my mom.” 

Ron’s eyes widened at her last statement. “If that’s your concern, you have nothing to worry about! Miss Rebecca and I have nothing but a platonic relationship!” 

A beat of silence passed between the two and Valencia had an incredulous look on her face. 

‘Did he just…’ She thought and she opened her mouth ready to attack. “Are you out of your fucking mind Mr. Johnson?”

He furrowed his bushy brows, “You can call me Ro-”

Valencia silently held her hand up and interrupted him. “No. I’m talking. That was beyond disrespectful and I have half the mind to tell her what the fuck you just said.” She paused, glaring. “You know, I was trying to be nice, and politely turn you down but no Mr. Johnson. You’re a perverted man who stares at my mother and I whenever chance you get and I think you're disgusting. If you ever talk to me again about something other than the business, I’m going to shove a sexual harassment lawsuit so far up your ass, your grandkids will be sending checks to me.” 

Ron’s mouth dropped and he tried to babble out a response. 

“Save it. Just get the hell away from me.” Valencia scowled at him, which was very reminiscent of her father’s, and got into her car. She slammed the door shut and revved her engine, before peeling out the garage and leaving a slack mouthed Ron in her wake. 

Valencia was flying down the street furiously, like a bat out of hell. By the grace of God and the luck of a Fury, she made it home without even a citation. Slamming her door, the ebony-haired woman stomped up the walkway to her front door and unlocked it, then slammed it closed. 

No one in the house reacted, which was because, no one was home. At this realization, the young woman kicked off her heels and stomped her way up the steps to her bedroom. 

She threw her purse down on the floor, threw her heels to a random corner, and collapsed on her bed. Valencia grabbed a pillow and screamed into it for a couple of minutes, until she was lightheaded. She then pulled her head from the pillow and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, the question that she asked herself daily drifted through her mind.

What hell was she doing here again?


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val get's a new 'do, and a phone call too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tentatively Saturday.

Valencia awoke half an hour later after her tantrum, at five o’clock on the dot. Realizing that she had a hair appointment in fifteen minutes, the young woman let out a frustrated scream into her pillow. She groaned, grumbled, and sighed her way out of bed and stripped herself of her work clothes and replaced them with a big black tee and black leggings with gray tube socks. She wrapped her curly hair in a bun with a pout, while watching her expressions in her dresser mirror. She stuck her feet in a pair of tennis shoes and bent down to tie both of them, then she grabbed her handbag and her keys. 

The house was still silent and seemingly empty as Valencia locked the door behind her. She got into her car, Baby Charlie, and pulled out her driveway, rubbing her eyes the whole way to the salon. 

Valencia parked in front of the salon and got out of her car, clicking the lock, and walked into the salon. 

“Miss Smith, it’s great to see you today! Rhonda is ready for you, you can go ahead and head to the back.” The receptionist, a pretty blue eyed Sarah, informed her with a bright smile. 

Valencia smiled back to the woman and with a yawn, walked towards her stylist’s chair. 

“Val! Right on time as usual!” Rhonda greeted Valencia. Rhonda was a skinny little thing, she was shorter than Valencia at 5’1, but she sure was a spitfire of a woman. Her hair was always different every time Valencia came to see her, the only thing that stayed the same was the color, a platinum blonde. 

“Hey Rhonda, just a heads up, I’m super tired today.” Valencia said sitting in Rhonda’s chair. 

The little woman laughed and put a cape over Valencia. “That’s fine Valley girl, I’ll just burn you if you fall asleep.” 

Valencia snorted, “Burn me and I’ll kick your ass Rho!” 

Rhonda barked out a laugh and undid Valencia’s bun, playing with her hair. “What do you want today, sweets?” 

“Surprise me.” Valencia said, closing her eyes and settling in the chair. 

“Oh you know what that does to me when you say that, Val! Anything I want?” Rhonda asked excitedly. 

“You better not make me a platinum blonde, Rho. Other than that, it’s whatever.” Valencia clarified, before adding, “Please don’t burn me.” 

Rhonda laughed and started on Valencia’s hair. 

-

An hour and a half later, Valencia was woken up from her sleep in Rhonda’s chair, but not by a burn. 

“Val, wake up! I’m done.” Rhonda softly said, nudging the woman in her chair. 

Valencia’s eyes fluttered opened and she blinked rapidly to adjust to the light. Her eyes then widened when she got a peak of herself in the mirror. 

“Holy shit.” She muttered touching her hair.

Rhonda swallowed nervously, “You said not to make you platinum blonde…”

Valencia’s grown out, shoulder length black curly hair, was now cut to just below her chin and parted to the right. It was wavy instead of curly and it was dyed a light brown with golden blonde tips in an ombre effect. 

“Do you hate it?” Rhonda asked with a frown. “You don’t have to pay full price if you hate it Val…”

Valencia shook her head and watched as her hair moved with her, a grin starting to grow on her face. 

“I love it, Rho. I...Oh my God, I freaking love it.” Valencia all but squealed an enormous smile on her face. 

Rhonda let out a sigh of relief, “See blonde isn’t so bad? We have more fun, babe.” 

Valencia smirked as she thought of her blonde. She took out the money to pay Rhonda, “Yeah, I suppose they do.”

After paying Rhonda and thanking her profusely for new look, Valencia got into her car and sat for a moment, with her doors locked of course. She flipped down her mirror and stared at herself, and not just her hair. She stared at her eyes, her nose, her lips, she just examined herself and thought about how beautiful she is. 

A vain thought? Maybe, but sometimes when you aren’t happy with the way your life is going, you have to sit back and look at all the things you are happy for. And Val was happy for her well her hair turned out and her face. 

A cell phone ringing interrupted Val’s thoughts. She quickly her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen, seeing a number she didn’t recognize. 

She swiped the screen, “Hello?” 

“Is this Miss Fury?” A feminine voice asked her. 

Valencia’s eyebrows furrowed. The only people who knew of that last name were S.H.I.E.L.D. at least, that’s what she thought. Cautiously she looked around her car, seeing no one watching her with her naked eye. 

“Yes…” She answered after a moment, “This is she. May I ask who is calling?” 

“I’m going to need your full name and birth date to verify, please.” 

Valencia pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Excuse me? How you gonna call my phone then ask me to verify who I am? The nerve of you people! See this is w-”

A chuckle interrupted her rant, “It’s nice to hear from you too, Baby.” 

Valencia paused and with wide eyes exclaimed, “Maria! Oh my goodness! How have you been? How’d you get my number? Where are you? Where’s dad?” 

Another chuckle sounded from the phone. “I’ve been great. I used to work for an intelligence agency, it wasn’t that hard to find your number. I’m in New York and your dad is still   
in a secure location in Europe.” Maria answered all of her questions in order.

Valencia snorted out a laugh. “God I missed you Maria. What are you calling for? Did something happen?” 

“No, quite the opposite actually. My boss,” Maria was interrupted by Valencia exclaiming, “Tony Stark?!” The older woman laughed, “Yes. He is throwing a party this Friday and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to fly up to New York to attend.” 

“Fly up to New York?” Valencia asked, incredulously. “Wh-when? And what about ticket prices? Hotel fees? Maria I don’t think…” She trailed off, biting her lip in thought.

“All expense paid, Val. It’s all on Mr. Stark.” Maria explained, “You’ll be flying up here on a Stark Industries private jet and staying at Avengers tower. If you agree to come, that is.” 

Valencia ran a hand through her newly done hair, sighing. “That’s amazing Maria but...I have a job now and I don’t know if I can just jet off to New York....” 

“Look Baby,” Maria sighed, “I understand it’s short notice. But if you can get away I have a ticket to JFK for tomorrow at noon with your name on it.” 

Valencia chewed her lip in thought. She knew if she asked her mother, she could take off work for as many days as she wanted, that was a pitiful excuse. The truth is she was scared; scared of seeing Maria again, scared of seeing Natasha...scared of seeing Steve…

The newly blonde shook her head and scowled at herself. This is the opportunity she had been waiting for! The kind of exciting thing that people in their twenties gloat about doing! Jetsetting off to New York City! All expenses paid! On a private jet! Schmoozing with celebrities and superheroes! Sharing drinks with Black Widow and Tony Stark himself, living the life! What the hell was wrong with her? Why hadn’t she said yes yet?

“I’ll do it!” Valencia suddenly exclaimed into the phone, making Maria jump from the other side.

“Christ Valencia.” Maria evened her breath out, “Your plane ticket should be in your email. Your flight’s at noon.” 

Valencia smiled into the phone. “I can’t wait to see you again, mommy Maria.” 

A light chuckle flowed from Maria’s end, “I can’t wait to see you either, little Fury.” 

Valencia hung up the phone and let out a long breath, leaning back into the car seat. 

“Holy shit.” She uttered for the second time that night.


	3. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val goes to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudo, Bookmark, Subscribe!

“You’re going where?” Rebecca inquired, staring at her daughter incredulously. 

It was Thursday morning, the morning after Maria had called Valencia and asked her to come to New York. Daniel had already gone to work, so Valencia and Rebecca sat in their breakfast nook eating eggs and toast. 

“New York, Mom.” Valencia said, taking a bite of her toast. 

“New York? Who invited you? Who’s paying for this? What if it’s a trick by Hydra to kidnap you and sell you into sexual slavery? A girl like you could make a pretty penny you know!” Rebecca rambled with wide eyes.

Valencia rolled her eyes, “Maria Hill invited me mom and it’s all expenses paid.” 

Rebecca cut her eyes at her daughter and took a sip of orange juice, staring at Valencia over the rim of the glass. She smacked her lips, “When did Maria Hill get the money to pay for a trip to New York?”

“Well she’s not paying for it, exactly…” The blonde bit her lip, “Tony Stark is.” 

“Tony Stark?” Rebecca exclaimed. “How do you know Tony Stark? You didn’t sle-”

“No!” Valencia interrupted her mother quickly. “I didn’t sleep with him Mother! How could you think that?”

Rebecca sheepishly looked to the side and bit her lip. 

Valencia’s eyes widened. “Please…” She groaned out, “Please tell me you didn’t…”

“It was a different time okay!” Rebecca defended. “He was handsome and charming and rich and smart… He seduced me with talks of physics and scientific exploration. He tricked me I tell you!” 

“Is there anyone you haven’t slept with? Seriously Mom, how am I your only kid?” Valencia exclaimed. 

“Birth control pills and diaphragms.” Rebecca replied quickly. “But back to this trip, what airline are you taking? And where are you staying?” 

“None of them, a Stark Industries private jet is taking me and I’m staying at Avengers tower.” Valencia informed her mother, finishing her eggs. 

“Oh.” Rebecca said shortly. “Well I guess you can go.” 

“I wasn’t asking for permission Mom.” Valencia flippantly remarked, “I’m twenty two for God’s sake.”

“Your twenty two year old ass can still get beaten little Valencia Renee.” Rebecca remarked lowly, “I said you can go, count your blessings.” 

Valencia said nothing in return and just pouted. 

“When does your flight leave and do you need a ride to the airport?” The auburn-haired woman asked her daughter. 

“Noon and no, I’m just going to drive. All expenses paid means they’ll pay for my parking.” 

“Very good then.” Rebecca nodded toward her. “I’ll just tell your father that you went to visit an old friend from Howard.” 

“Tony Stark though, Mother?” Valencia remarked after a moment of silence. 

Rebecca snorted out a laugh, “Have you seen pictures of Tony Stark in his twenties? Total heart throb!” 

Valencia laughed, “I totally believe you! He’s hot now, really.” 

“More of a ‘daddy’ kind of hot now.” Rebecca said with a grin. 

Valencia choked on the juice she was drinking. “Oh yeah,” She said jokingly, “I would totally ‘do’ Tony Stark!” 

Rebecca chortled, “Beat ya to it, kid!” 

The mother and daughter burst into laughter until tears were streaming from their faces. 

“You’re horrible Mom!” Valencia said, after the two had calmed down. 

Rebecca smiled softly at her daughter. “Lena,” She started, bringing her hand up and resting it lightly on her daughter’s cheek, “I want you to have a good time up in the ‘Big Apple’, okay? I know you’ve been feeling down and out lately and this is really, as Danny says, what the doctor ordered.” 

The two giggled and Valencia mirrored her mother’s smile. She wrapped her arms around her and squeezed. 

“Thanks Mom.” Valencia said, pulling from their embrace. “Now you should be getting to work.” 

Rebecca rolled her eyes, “Oh please! My baby’s going to New York! I gotta help her pack.” She smirked, “Besides Ron can handle a day by himself. Now, the first thing we gotta pack is lingerie! Your Captain is going to be there isn’t he?” 

“I guess…” Valencia trailed off, collecting the now empty dishes from the table and scurrying into the kitchen.

“Mhmm.” Rebecca smirked, following after her, “That means yes! Do you still have the push-ups I bought you? You know you're a little lacking in that department dear…”

“Mom!” The blonde exclaimed, putting the dishes into the sink. “You know I’m sensitive about that…” She said, looking down at her chest. 

“Oh it’s fine dear!” Rebecca said, rubbing her back. “At least your ass isn’t flat!” 

“Please stop.” Valencia groaned, washing the dishes. 

Rebecca took the sponge from her daughter and bumped her away from the sink with her hip. “Go pack, Lena.” 

Valencia nodded to her mother with a smile and ran up the staircase to her room.

-

“Call me when you get on the plane!” Rebecca insisted, hugging Valencia tight. “And call me when you land! And call me when you get in the car! And call-”

“I get it Mom! I’ll call you!” Valencia promised, patting her mother on her back. 

Rebecca sighed and held the blonde at arms length. She studied her face with a fond smile before sighing again. “I love your hair, Lena. You’re such a pretty little thing.” She pinched Valencia’s cheeks and laughed, “If I was a little younger I would be going with ya, kid.” 

Valencia snorted, “Yeah okay Mom, I really gotta go.” 

“I know, I know.” She pulled her into one last hug then kissed her on her forehead. “Goodbye my darling daughter.” 

“Goodbye mother dear.” Valencia nodded to her before rolling her suitcase toward the front desk. The blonde paused when she realized she didn’t know where to go. She looked around the airport, confused, until she saw a woman in an blue stewardess uniform holding a sign with her written on it. She walked over to the pretty blonde haired woman. 

“Valencia Fury?” The woman asked, her bright green eyes looking at Valencia.

“That’s me.” The blonde Valencia said with a smile. 

The stewardess looked unconvinced. “Can I see your ID?” 

Valencia nodded and took out her driver’s license from her carry on and showed the woman. 

“Okay great. Follow me.” The pretty woman said, turning on her heel and walking farther into the airport. 

Valencia grabbed her carry on and rolled her suitcase behind her, following after the woman. 

“My name’s Carrie and I’m your main stewardess today. If you need anything just tell me and I’ll get it for you.” Carrie informed the young woman by her side. The two blondes walked in silence, Carrie leading the way. After a walk through the airport, Carrie opened a door that led out to the runway. The two then walked to a white jet with the words ‘Stark Industries’ on the side. 

“Wow…” Valencia muttered looking at the jet. 

“Amazing, right?” Carrie grinned at her. “Hey Justin!” She called into the jet, and an attractive blonde man came down the ramp. “Grab Miss Fury’s bags.” 

The blonde man nodded and smiled at Valencia, before obeying Carrie’s instructions. 

‘Tony Stark must have a thing for blondes....’ Valencia thought to herself with a smirk, twirling a strand of dirty blonde hair around her finger.

“Follow me, Miss Fury.” Carrie said, going up the ramp of stairs. 

Valencia followed the stewardess but paused once she got in the jet. “Holy shit.” She exclaimed, taking in the interior. Wooden floors, a bar, a mini fridge and more occupied the private aircraft. On one side of the jet two suede arm chairs faced each other with a table in between and two television’s were mounted on the wall. On the other side of the jet a beige leather couch with decorative pillows lined the wall. 

Valencia took a seat in one of beige arm chairs, getting comfortable in the plush seat. 

“We’re going to be taking off shortly, Miss Fury. Can I get you anything in the meantime?” Carrie asked with a smile. 

Valencia thought for a moment, “Can I get a drink? Like an alcoholic beverage?” 

Carrie giggled, “Right away Miss Fury. Any special requests?”

“Something fruity...surprise me.” 

“Yes Miss Fury.” Carrie nodded, going behind the bar, she mixed Valencia’s drink in a pretty china glass before putting a pink umbrella in it. She then sat it in front of Valencia.

She furrowed her brows, “What’s with the umbrella?”

“Mr. Stark likes to have drink umbrellas stocked at the bar at all times.” Carrie explained, pleasant smile still stuck on her face. 

“Attendants please take your seats. We’re preparing for take off.” The captain’s voice rang out into the jet. 

“Have a nice flight, Miss Fury. I’ll be back to check on you soon. We should arrive in New York in approximately forty-five minutes.” Carrie informed her before going behind black curtain of the aircraft. 

Valencia sipped her drink and looked out the window, smiling softly as the scenery started to pass by her quickly. 

“Goodbye boring job, goodbye Mom, goodbye Daniel, goodbye disgusting co-worker Ron, goodbye boring Valencia Smith.” The blonde smirked, “And hello Valencia Fury.”


	4. Welcome to the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val is in New York!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's tentatively Saturday!

“Flight attendants take your seats, we’re beginning to descend.” The pilot’s voice rang out from the intercom making Valencia jolt out of her light sleep. 

The bronze blonde yawned and cracked her neck. As she took a look out the window and saw the beautiful skyline of the city, her stomach dropped. The butterflies of hopefulness seemed to leave her stomach and the lead of nervousness replaced them. She had been trying to avoid the nervous energy by drinking, but the only thing the alcohol did was make her sleepy…

“We have landed at JFK airport. The time is 1:05 and the temperature is 74 degrees.”

“Welcome to New York, Miss Fury.” Carrie said, smiling at the young woman. 

Valencia thanked the attendant and got up from her seat, she reached up to get her bag but was stopped by Carrie. 

“Justin will get your bags, ma’am.” She told her then led her to the ramp steps to get off the jet. 

Valencia looked down the ramp and saw a black SUV parked by the plane with a very familiar woman dressed in a blouse, a dark blue pencil skirt and pumps, standing next to it. 

“Maria!” The blonde exclaimed and all but ran down the steps. She wrapped her arms around the older woman, who in turn chuckled at her.

“It’s good to see you too, Val.” Maria said, patting the young girl on the back. The two pulled away from each other, “And you’re a blonde!” The brunette exclaimed with wide eyes, curling a blonde tendril around her finger. 

Valencia snorted, “Something new for New York, besides blondes have more fun.” The bronzed blonde winked.

Maria laughed, “Charming as ever, I see.” The brunette looked at Justin putting Valencia’s bags in the trunk. “C’mon.” She nodded towards the car and she and Valencia got in the backseat. The driver shut the door behind the women and jogged around to the driver’s side and got in the car. 

“How was your flight?” Maria asked once the car was in motion.

Valencia beamed, “Amazing! I’ve never flown in a private jet before! Not to mention one with a bar!” She wriggled her manicured brows. 

“Valencia…” Maria’s motherly tone scolded Valencia, “Please tell me you didn’t drink.” 

“Mariaaaaa!” Valencia whined out like a disorderly teen, “I’m 22, legal enough to drink! Did you forget it’s been two years?” 

Maria blinked, “22? You’re 22?”

Valencia nodded eagerly.

“Aww,” The brunette cooed, “It seems like only yesterday you were in that one-room bungalow, knocking out Natasha and kissing Cap.” 

Valencia rolled her eyes and snorted, “Yes I’m an adult now, do you feel old Mommy Maria?” 

“Considering the fact that I didn’t give birth to you,” Maria mocked, “No. Speaking of giving birth, how is Rebecca doing?” 

Valencia had found out that her mother and Maria had known each other back in her mother’s espionage days. Maria didn’t know about the affair between Valencia’s father and her mother, because she wasn’t a field agent. Valencia’s mother wouldn’t explain her disdain for Maria, but Valencia thinks it’s just because her mother is fickle. 

“She’s fine.” Valencia said shortly. 

Maria nodded, “That’s great.” She reached into her purse and brought out a little wrapped box. “Here. Just a little something to say ‘thank you for coming’.” She handed the box to Valencia. 

The bronzed blonde undid the little bow on the box and lifted the cover. “Uh thanks?” She muttered holding up a piece of glass. 

“It’s a phone.” Maria explained taking it from the blonde. She tapped the glass and a screen pulled up. “It’s called an S-phone or Stark phone, he hasn’t really thought of a name for it yet.” She handed it back to the blonde.

Valencia taped the screen and watched as different things popped up, she looked through the contacts and saw all of the numbers from her phone had already been transferred. She looked at Maria questioningly. 

“I took the liberty of transferring your contacts, apps and pictures for you. You even have the same number.” Maria explained. 

The blonde nodded and pressed her mother’s contact name and a hologram of her mother’s picture sprung from her phone. “Holy shit!” 

Maria nodded to her, looking up from her own phone, “Yeah, it does that.” She shrugged. 

“This is so cool!” Valencia exclaimed, “Thanks Maria.” 

“You’re welcome, Val. Thanks for agreeing to come.” Maria smiled, “Look we’re coming up to the tower.” She pointed through the windshield. 

Valencia’s mouth dropped as she looked up at the Avengers tower. It was, well, tall. A big shiny building in the heart of New York city. A giant ‘A’ adorned the front of the tower and it looked like a big, glass, statue. 

“What do you think?” Maria asked with a smirk. 

“It’s…” Valencia paused, “Big.” 

Maria held back a laugh and nodded, “It’s big, alright.” 

“Was Tony Stark overcompensating for somethin’?” Valencia snorted and Maria let out a loud laugh. 

The two women laughed as the car drove up to the entrance of the tower. The driver hopped out of the car and opened the door for the two of them. Valencia scooted out the car and Maria followed behind her. The driver grabbed her bags from the trunk and hurried into the building, while Valencia and Maria walked slowly, taking their time. 

“That’s the front desk,” Maria motioned to the right of them, “Though it’s mostly just for show.” The two of them got in the elevator. “To the lab Jarvis.” 

“Right away Miss Hill and welcome to the tower Miss Fury.” An automated voiced replied. 

“Ya’ll have an automatic elevator too?” Valencia asked, remembering that in her father’s old building, Steve had done the same thing. 

“Well, no.” Maria said, “Jarvis is an A.I.”

Valencia furrowed her brows, “Oh.” The blonde replied. 

The doors opened and revealed a large lab with three floors. The two walked out of the elevator. 

“This is Mr. Stark’s lab.” Maria informed her as they walked around the third floor of the room. There were stairs leading to the lower two floors and Valencia walked down one. 

“Where are we in the tower?” Valencia asked, confused at seeing jets and other aircrafts on a landing pad outside. 

“The top floor. Mr. Stark’s penthouse is a floor below us.” Maria explained, watching Valencia look around. The bronzed blonde nodded to her and walked back up the stairs. “Come on, I’ll show you your floor.” 

Valencia’s eyes widened, “Don’t you mean my room?” She asked as they got back in the elevator. 

Maria chuckled and shook her head. “No.” She answered simply as the elevator descended. 

The elevator doors opened and Valencia was blinded by white. She took a step of the elevator and looked around the foyer of her floor. 

“Oh my God....” She muttered, taking in the sight of the apartment. 

The floor was decorated with a black wood leading up to the living area where white carpet took over. The floor plan was open and the dining area was the first thing one saw when they walked off the elevator. It was decorated with a glass table that sat on metal legs with modern metal chairs decorated by white cushions. The centerpiece of the dining table was a big bottle of red wine with four wine glasses around it. Next to the dining area was the living space, where a big white leather couch, arm chair, and loveseat were located facing the big glass window that had a view of the city. A glass coffee table sat in front of the leather sofa and a flat screen television was placed on a stand in front of the window. A white wall separated the kitchen from the dining and living areas where the the latest kitchenware and chrome appliances were located. 

A hallway with black wood floors led Valencia to her bedroom where a king sized bed with a white comforter sat in the middle of the room. A remote on the wall next to the light switch controlled the blinds around the room and with the press of a button, sunlight poured into the room where the back wall was made of windows. A walk in closet was situated on the left side of the room and on the right side was a door leading to the bathroom. The bathroom was made of porcelain tile, with a backsplash wall of black. There was a huge, stand-alone, porcelain tub on the right side of the bathroom, and a glass door lead to a huge shower with two shower heads on each side of the wall. Next to the shower, on the left side a toilet and a porcelain sink were placed.

Valencia back to the foyer to thank Maria, but found her on the phone. 

“Sokovia, right. There is a Hydra base there led by one Baron Strucker. The team is headed over there now…..Well I don’t know when they’re going to be….okay.” Maria looked up at Valencia, “I have to go, but I’ll be right down.” She hung up the phone, “Hey Val, I gotta go back to work. But if you need anything, ask Jarvis.” 

Valencia nodded before asking, “What was that about on the phone, Mar?” 

Maria shook her head, “The team is in Sokovia taking down a Hydra base. That’s why it’s so quiet today.” 

“A Hydra base?” Valencia exclaimed, incredulously, “But I thought we had-”

“There are still offsets of both all around the world. These last few years we’ve been going around the world and taking them down.” Maria explained, “Now if you’ll excuse me.” She nodded toward Valencia and got into the elevator.

“Well now what do I do?” Valencia muttered, plopping herself down on the couch. 

“May I suggest something, Miss Fury?” Jarvis’ voice echoed through the room.

The bronzed girl’s head snapped up and she looked around the room. “Uh, sure...Jarvis?” 

“Yes ma’am, Miss Hill has provided you with a Stark Industries credit card, would you like to visit our extravagant shopping district?” 

Valencia’s face lit up, “You know what, Jarv? That sounds great.” 

“An escort will be ready for you on the ground level, Miss Fury.” 

“Thanks Jarvis. I’m going to freshen up first.” Valencia said, getting up from the couch. 

“You are most welcome, Miss Fury.” 

The blonde walked to her new bedroom, forgetting that her bags weren’t in her room. “Uh...Jarv?” 

“Your bags are in your closet, Miss Fury.” 

“Can I take you home with me?” She jokingly quipped, walking into her closet and picking out an outfit. The blonde decided on a snug, gray crop top with a pink wrap skirt and pink sandals. She was in the fashion capital of the country after all… She grabbed her gray satchel, popped a mint in her mouth, and checked her hair in the mirror. After running a brush through her hair to amplify her blonde, highlighted, waves she head to the elevator. 

“To the lobby, Jarvi!” Valencia ordered, jokingly. 

“Yes Miss Fury. Miss Hill has left the company card and your identification card at the front desk for you to grab before you go.” The A.I. informed her. 

The elevator doors dinged open and Valencia confidently marched to the front desk. 

“Here you are Miss Fury.” The receptionist greeted, handing the blonde her cards. 

“Thanks, um, you.” Valencia nodded then walked out the front of the building. There were two men in suits with Stark industries identification cards clipped to their jacket. 

“Hello Miss Fury. We are your escorts for this afternoon. Is there any store in particular you’d like to go?” A handsome brunette asked her with a smile.   
“Just take me to the shopping district, I can do the rest boys.” The blonde woman proposed with a grin.


	5. "Didn't I tell you not to call me kid?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val sees some old friends and meets some new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a week of updates!! I apologize, I was on a smut writing bender, but I'm back now! Promise!

“Just one more store guys!” Valencia insisted, going into a Michael Kors. Behind the short blonde woman, two handsome men in suits holding five bags each followed after her. If someone saw her on the street, they would think that she was a celebrity, with her sunglasses covering her eyes and her bodyguards following after her.

“Ooooh, I love this jacket!” Valencia practically purred, seeing a brown leather jacket on display. She found a medium and put it on, posing in the mirror. “Doesn’t this jacket look good on me, Mister Mike?” 

The brunette bodyguard nodded to her, “It looks great, Miss Fury.” 

“Hmm…” She muttered, unconvinced, “What about you, Mister Jack?” 

“Beautiful Miss Fury.” 

“Great! Ring this up, please.” She nodded to the store associate. 

“Are you sure?” The old woman asked with a frown. She looked up and down at Valencia with disdain, “This is expensive…” 

Valencia raised a manicured brow, “And…?” 

“Well,” The woman paused, “Are you sure you can afford it?” She sassed.

Valencia turned to the woman with squinted eyes. “Excuse me? Afford it? What makes you think I can’t afford a fucking jacket? Do you not see the ten bags worth of clothes my two bodyguards are carrying for me?” The blonde berated, unapologetically. “Are you sure you can afford to ask me that question? As a matter of fact, where’s your manager? I’m sure they’d like to see who caused this jacket not to be bought.” 

The sales associate shook her head with wide eyes, “I’m sorry, I-” 

Valencia held up a hand, “Yes, you are sorry.” Her father’s scowl made an appearance as she paused and got closer to the woman, “Now ring up the fucking jacket.” The blonde demand, lowly. 

“Yes, ma’am.” The sales associate said with her eyes downcast. She walked to the register and scanned the jacket. “That’ll be $374.64.” 

The blonde handed the woman her Stark Industries black Visa with a smug grin and the woman’s eyes widened once she saw the card. 

“You work for Tony Stark?” She asked, her mouth wide open as she slid the card. 

“More or less.” Valencia answered, grabbing her card and the jacket. “Thanks for your cooperation, Marsha.” She handed the bag to Mister Jack and then the trio were on their way back to the tower. 

“You don’t think I bought too much, do ya boys?” Valencia asked, a mocking pout situated on her face as the three of them got into the tower’s elevator.

“No ma’am.” Mister Jack answered. 

“You’re only in New York City on Stark’s bill once, Miss Fury.” Mister Michael added. 

Valencia snorted, “You guys are great.” 

The elevator’s doors dinged open at her floor and she directed the men to put her bags in her room. “I’ll situate them later, I guess…” The blonde woman sighed with a pout. She sighed again, pitifully and closed her eyes, “If I ever find the time…” 

Mister Jack and Mister Michael looked at each other. “Do you want us to help you ma’am?” 

“Oh boys!” Valencia breathed out in a voice very reminiscent of Scarlett O’Hara’s, “Would you really do that for me?” 

“Of course Miss Fury.” Mister Jack nodded, “Now where does this go?” He gestured to Victoria Secret bag. 

“Very funny Mister Jack, but I can handle those.” The short woman snatched the bag from the tall blonde who was staring at her with a smirk.

-

After Valencia and her new friends organizing her closet, she bid them farewell and changed into a pair of black yoga pants and a black sports bra, trading her sandals for nikes. She grabbed a water bottle from her fully stocked fridge, her Stark phone(S-phone?), a pair of headphones and got into the elevator. 

“Jarvi?” Her voice rang, calling on her new best friend.

“Yes Miss Fury?” The A.I. answered.

“Can you take me to the gym?” 

“Of course, Miss Fury.” 

“You’re a babe, Jarvis!” Valencia exclaimed.

“I’m am not an infant, Miss Fury.” Jarvis voice was tinged with...humor?

Valencia snorted as the doors opened and she was met with an open-spaced gym. The blonde walked to the treadmill and started her daily jog. She usually would do this in the morning, but since she opted to sleep in that morning, she was making up for lost time. A ringing in her headphones interrupted her music and she pressed the glass screen.

“Hey Mom.” The blonde greeted, huffing and puffing. 

“What the hell are you doing, Lena? Why are you breathing like that?” Her mother exclaimed accusingly in the phone.

Valencia snorted, “Well I’m not doing whatever you think I am.” 

“Then what are you doing?” 

“I’m jogging Mom, calm down.” Valencia rolled her eyes, “What’s up?” 

“What’s up?” Her mother incredulously mocked, “You were supposed to call me, Valencia Renee.” 

The blonde sighed, “Sorry mother dear. I am alive and in New York.” 

“Great, that’s all I wanted to know! How is your room?” 

“Beautiful! Oh my God Mom, I gotta send you a picture! Which reminds me, Maria bought me a new phone!” Valencia informed her mother with a grin. 

“A new phone?” Her mother sucked her teeth, “Why did she buy you a phone?” 

Valencia groaned, “Mother be nice, and it was just a gift! Why do you hate her so much?” 

“I don’t care enough about Maria Hill to hate her, she’s not even on my radar.” 

“Then why do you seem to get annoyed when I bring her up?” 

“...No reason.” Her mother quickly changed the subject, “But look I’m going to let you get back to your workout! Don’t forget to say ‘hi’ to Tony for me!” 

Valencia snorted, “Will do, ma.” She hung up the phone and turn up the speed on the treadmill. 

After an hour on the treadmill, Valencia was satisfied and headed back up to her room to take a shower. After she was clean and smelt like vanilla, she changed into an oversized white sweater with cutout shoulders and some comfy leggings. She put the top half of her short hair in a small ponytail at the crown of her head and let her bangs hang over her face. Looking at the time, Valencia saw it was seven at night, so she went to find Maria. 

For the first time that day, the elevator took a few moments to arrive to her floor. She played with the bottom of her sweater top as she waited for the doors to open. When the doors finally opened, she was greeted with a familiar sight. 

The blonde walked slowly into the elevator and stood beside her captain. His blue eyes weren’t looking at her; they were looking at his feet. He was in uniform, though it was a different one from what she remembered, and he had his hands on his belt. His hair was different from what she remembered, less blonde, and he’s face had slightly aged. 

“Hi.” Her small voice said, and he just nodded to her, his eyes still down to her feet. Why wouldn’t he look at her? Maybe he was still mad at her for leaving… At that thought, Valencia frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. “Take me to the labs.” She then said, slightly louder. 

“Yes Miss Fury.” 

Steve paused at Jarvis’ addressing of the woman next to him and looked to his right for the first time and there she was. The woman that had taken over his mind for two years. His third kiss out the ice. Valencia Smith-Fury. Or was it just Valencia Fury now? She looked different, her hair was blonder than his, and she had aged a bit. Though she was still the same woman he remembered, big brown eyes, long lashes, and a button nose on a babyface. She was his Valencia, and she was standing right next to him.  


He opened his mouth to speak to her but the elevator doors opened, and she stepped out. As the doors closed behind her, he watched her walk away with a frown. 

Valencia let out the breath that she had been holding in the elevator. Playing with the bottom of his sweater, she wandered her way into one of the labs. There was a man on an examination table and what seemed like a doctor with typing on a screen next to him. There was also two other people in the room, a man in a lab coat and a woman in a catsuit. 

They all looked up at her when she walked in the room.

“Um...sorry I was looking for Maria Hill.” Valencia apologized, after looking into the room and seeing three people she didn’t recognize. She looked at the woman in the catsuit and saw familiar green eyes and red hair. “Natasha?” She asked incredulously. 

All of the people in the room looked at her shocked. The redhead was on alert and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Who’s asking, kid?” 

Valencia smirked, “Didn’t I tell you not to call me ‘kid’. It didn’t fare well for you last time, Nat.” She teased, then winked. 

Natasha’s eyes widened and she grinned. “Val!” She walked around the examination table and embraced the younger woman. “You’re here!” They pulled away from each other and grinned. “And you’re blonde!” 

Valencia’s snorted, “Everyone’s saying that!” 

Natasha laughed and yanked a curl from Valencia’s head, “Because it’s true, blondie!” 

“Um, did we miss something?” The man in the lab coat asked, confused. 

“Yeah, who is she?” The man on the table inquired with a groan. 

“Boys,” Natasha addressed them with a grin, she then put her hands on Valencia’s shoulders, “This is Fury’s kid. Valencia, this is Bruce Banner,” She motioned to the lab coat, “And that pathetic creature on the table is Clint Barton. Or alternatively, Hawkeye and the Hulk.” 

Bruce held his hand out for Valencia to shake, “Nice to meet you.” He nodded toward her. 

“You too, Dr. Banner.” The blonde said, shaking his hand. 

“Bruce is fine.” Bruce smiled slightly. 

“Mr. Barton I’d shake your hand but…” The short woman motioned to the table.

“Blood, yeah I get it, and it’s Clint.” 

“Lastly, this is Dr. Helen Cho.” Natasha introduced the Korean woman. 

“Nice to meet you Dr. Cho.” Valencia shook the woman’s hand, who was shorter than even her. 

“You can call me Helen, Valencia.” The doctor smiled at her. 

“So what happened to you, Clint?” Valencia asked, leaning against the wall. 

“I got shot, no big deal.” The brunette man shrugged, well tried to anyway. 

Valencia smirked, “Now you can have ‘street cred’ when you release your rap album.” 

Clint barked out a laugh before grimacing in pain, “She’s a keeper.”


	6. Who Is She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val meets a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.

“Are you sure he’s going to be okay? Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together.” Natasha quipped, smirking at Clint.

Dr. Cho smiled, “There’s no possibility of deterioration. The nano-molecular functionality instantaneous. His cells don’t know they’re bonding with simulacra.” 

Valencia had no idea what Dr. Cho was talking about but she smiled and nodded like she did. 

Bruce looked at Dr. Cho’s machine amazed, “She’s creating tissue.” He explained to the blonde woman. 

“If you bought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes.” Dr. Cho said with a grin. 

“Oh he’s flat-lining.” A voice said behind them, “Call it.Time?” 

Valencia turned her head and her heart leapt into her stomach as she saw Tony Stark walk in with a tray of drinks.

“No, no I’m going to live forever!” Clint protested, groaning. “I’m gonna be made of plastic.” 

“You’ll be made of you Mr. Barton, your own girlfriend won’t be able to tell the difference.” Dr. Cho informed with a smile. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Clint muttered, taking a sip of a drink. Him and Nat shared a look that was missed by everyone except Valencia. 

“Speaking of girlfriends,” Tony interjected, “Who is she?” He pointed to Valencia. 

“Cute.” Natasha noted, sipping her drink. 

Valencia shook herself out of being star struck and held out her hand, “Uh, I’m Valencia, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony’s dark brown eyes stared into hers unblinkingly. He ignored her hand, “Do I know you?” 

“Don’t be rude Stark.” Natasha sensed, Valencia’s uneasiness. 

“My building.” Tony muttered, not looking away from Valencia. “How old are you?” 

Valencia’s eyebrows furrowed, “22.” 

“Aha!” Tony suddenly exclaimed, making the blonde jump back. “You’re mother is Rebecca, Rebecca Smith.” 

Valencia groaned, “Oh God.” 

Natasha looked at her questioningly, “How does he know your mother?” She turned to Stark, “How do you know her mother?” 

“Masquerade Gala 1992,” Tony nodded to himself, “How is old Rebbie? She still look like you?” His eyes trailed down the blonde’s body, “Just like you…” He murmured, his eyes going back to hers, they suddenly widened. “Oh God! You’re my kid aren’t you?” 

It was silent in the room for a moment, but then everyone, except Tony that is, burst into laugher. 

“What?” The billionaire looked around, his dark brows furrowed. 

The nervousness that Valencia felt flew out the window as she snorted so hard she started to choke. 

“God! Wrong guy!” She called out once she contained herself. 

“What?” Stark called out again. 

“Fury is her father, not you dumbass!” Natasha informed him, openly chuckling at him. Even Helen Cho was snickering behind her hand. 

“Alright, Alright! Jokes on me. I’m the jackass.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t feel too bad, Mr. Stark.” Valencia smiled patting him on the back, “I would have loved to be your daughter.” 

“Well if that’s how you really feel,” His brown eyes met hers with a pout, “You can still call me daddy…” 

Valencia pushed him away from her, “You’re disgusting.” 

“That’s what your mom said,” The billionaire smirked, “Literally.” 

Valencia rolled her eyes and grabbed a drink from the tray. “I’m going back to my room, Nat come find me when you go get dinner.” 

The blonde woman trotted to the elevator while sipping her drink. The elevator doors opened and revealed Maria. 

“Thank God, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Maria exclaimed as Valencia got into the elevator. “Where’d you get the drink from?” 

“Stark. That guy is gross, Maria, but he makes a mean shake.” She took another sip of her drink. 

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Believe me, I know. Have you met anyone else? I wanted you to be a surprise for the party.” 

Valencia snorted, “You should’ve locked me in my room. I met everyone, except Thor. Speaking off, Maria can you introduce me to Thor?” 

Maria chuckled, “I’ll introduce you tomorrow, at the party. So you saw Steve then?” 

“Well kind of…” Valencia trailed off, biting her lip. 

“What does that mean?” Maria questioned as the doors to the elevator opened on Valencia’s floor. 

The two walked to the couch and sat down. “Well, I got in the elevator with him. And neither of us spoke to each other…” Valencia paused, “Actually that’s a lie because I said ‘hi’ but he just nodded at me.”

“I’m sure he didn’t recognize you, Val.” Maria reassured, “You are blonde now.” 

Valencia smiled softly, still unconvinced. “Yeah, you’re probably right, Maria.” She quickly changed the subject, “So I bought a whole lot of stuff today. Do you think Stark’s going to be mad?” 

“Please,” Maria rolled her eyes, “If he even notices, which I’m sure he won’t. What happened between you two up there?”

Valencia snorted, “He thought I was his daughter.” 

Maria chortled, “What?” 

“That’s not even the worst part!” Valencia exclaimed, “He then proceeded to hit on me!” 

“Ugh,” Maria groaned. 

“You’re telling me!” Valencia exclaimed, giggling. 

The elevator opened and Natasha walked out with a smirk. She had changed out of her jumpsuit and was now in a tank top and jeans. 

“You started the party without me girls?” She said, sitting next to Val and Maria. “You couldn’t tell me she was coming, Maria?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for the party!” Maria stared pointedly at Valencia. 

The blonde held up her hands in surrender, “It’s not my fault! You didn’t tell me I was supposed to stay hidden!” 

“Speaking of staying hidden,” Natasha interjected, “Where were you these past two years?” 

“Alexandria, VA. Undercover as Valencia Smith: Real Estate Receptionist Extraordinaire!” Valencia joked. 

Natasha laughed, “No one knew where you went! Even Sam was in the dark!” 

“Maria knew.” Valencia said with a smirk. 

“Oh you just know everything, huh?” Natasha raised her eyebrow at Maria. 

Maria just shrugged, “What can I say? She’s my kid.” The brunette quipped, tugging a strand of Valencia’s hair. 

Valencia snorted and pushed Maria away from her jokingly. “What’s for dinner ladies?” 

Natasha smirked, “We should order shawarma and trade gossip stories,” Valencia looked at her oddly, “What?” The redhead questioned, “Isn’t that what normal girls do?” 

Valencia snorted, “We’re far from normal.”

“I can do normal for a night.” Maria said, shrugging. 

Natasha looked to the young blonde, “What do you say, Val?” 

Valencia rolled her eyes and agreed, “Sure. Why not?” She got up from the couch. “I have to warn you though,” She quipped, “My gossip isn’t exactly juicey.”

Natasha laughed, ‘Don’t worry, I have enough for the both of us.”

Maria gave Natasha a pointed stare, “Now don’t go spilling national secrets, Nat.” 

The redhead shrugged. “It’s not like Val will tell.”

“Yeah Maria!” Valencia joked, “Who will I tell?”


	7. "I'm Sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet but it is a set up for the party next chapter, where, as you know, shit hits the fan.

The mechanical sound of blinds rising over the windows woke Valencia up from her sleep. The sunlight streamed into the room from the wall of windows as the bottle-blonde rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She had stayed up all night with Natasha and Maria, giggling and gossiping like little girls, and by the time she stumbled her way into her bed, she was thoroughly exhausted. 

“Good morning, Miss Fury.” Jarvis greeted cheerily, or as cheery as an A.I. could be. 

“Morning Jarvis.” Valencia groaned out with a yawn, “Why did you wake me up so early?” 

“You requested that I wake you up at 7:00 sharp for your run, Miss Fury.” 

The blonde groaned again, “Fine, fine. I’m getting up.” She crawled out of the king-sized mattress and slumped her way to the bathroom, the lights automatically coming on. 

Valencia pouted at her reflection and turned the sink on. There was a line of charming dried drool on her chin and crusts were in her eyes. She grabbed her facial soap and clarisonic then went to work. After her face was clean, she brushed her teeth and rinsed with listerine. 

Trotting to the suite’s closet, Valencia yanked on a black and grey sports bra and some black exercise shorts. After lacing the nikes on her feet and putting a bandana over her hair, she grabbed her phone and walked to the elevator, pressing the button. 

The elevator doors dinged open for her and she walked in. “Gym, please.” The blonde chimed as she put her leg on the elevator wall to stretch it. When she switched legs, the doors dinged open and in walked an avenger. 

“What a sight to see at seven a.m.” The smart ass voice of Tony Stark greeted Valencia. 

The blonde put her leg down and turned to him, an unimpressed look on her face. “Good morning Mister Stark.” The bronze beauty greeted, crossing her arms. 

The dark haired billionaire smirked as his eyes trailed to her chest. “Call me Tony. Headed to the gym, princess?” 

Valencia scoffed and clicked her tongue, “I would appreciate if you wouldn’t call me that, Mister Stark.” 

Tony raised a dark brow at her, “Oh really? Would you prefer I call you baby?” 

The blonde’s head whipped over to him, “Look you-” She was interrupted by the elevator dinging open. This time, a blonde walked in, pausing when he saw who was in the elevator. He nodded to Tony and Valencia as he stepped on to the lift. Valencia’s eyes widened as her captain settled himself in between her and Tony. Valencia’s brown eyes studied Steve from his head to his toe. He was wearing gray sweatpants and a light blue exercise shirt that hugged his chest. The blonde woman bit her lip as she stared at him longingly. 

Tony cleared his throat with a smirk directed towards the young woman. “You were saying?” 

Valencia swallowed thickly and blinked. “What?” 

“I believe you were going to insult me, baby.” 

At the nickname Steve’s head whipped to Tony and he clenched his jaw. Valencia rolled her eyes, “I thought we went over this yesterday, Mister Stark,” She clicked her tongue, “You aren’t my father, so what makes you think you can call me baby?” 

Tony shot his hands up in surrender. “Hill calls you baby.” He defended as Steve looked on in amusement. 

“Maria is like a mother to me.” Valencia explained, “Unlike you, half pint.” 

Tony smirk dropped as Steve stifled a chuckle. 

“Watch it, princess.” Tony warned, “You’re in my building.” 

Valencia stood closer to the dark haired man, raising a delicate brow. “Is that a threat?” 

Tony shrugged at her. “It could be,” A smirk began to spread on his face as he looked Valencia up and down, “Or not.” 

“Alright Stark.” Steve called out, placing a cautionary hand on Tony’s shoulder. “That’s enough.” 

“I was just messing with Baby Fury over here.” The dark haired man defended himself before grinning over to Valencia, “I’m sure she can take it.” 

Valencia scoffed, “I’m sure you can take my foot up your-” 

“DING!” The elevator doors opened to reveal the gym. 

“Finally.” The blonde woman huffed out, and dashed out of the elevator. She walked over to the treadmill and turned it on, starting at a fast jog. She plugged her headphones in to her ears as she ran, trying to calm herself down from the confrontation with Tony. 

‘Tony.’ She scowled. ‘What an idiot.’ 

Valencia slowed the treadmill down to a slow stop, she was now warmed up and the blonde wanted to blow off some steam. She walked out of the open gym and down the hallway to the private training rooms, looking for a punching bag. 

The headphones in her ears made it hard for her to hear around her, so the young woman didn’t hear the grunting echoing through the gym. So it came as a shock when she walked passed a private room and saw a tall blonde reaming into an red punching bag. 

Valencia paused and took out her headphones, leaning on the doorframe. She watched as the muscles in his back flexed as he laned hit after on the bag. The hits seemed to get harsher and harsher, making the chain of the punching bag grow weaker. Suddenly, in a final harsh punch to the punching bag, it flew to the side. 

Steve paused for a moment to catch his breath, before turning around to get another bag. When Valencia saw him turn around, she bit her lip and hid against the wall. 

“I know you’re there.” Steve’s voice rang from the room and Valencia swallowed thickly. 

She stepped out from behind the wall and walked into the room while Steve was hanging a new punching bag. When the super-soldier turned around he paused for a moment, looking down at her, before turning back to the punching bag and continuing his workout. 

Valencia chewed on her lip nervously as she was ignored by the blonde hero. She blinked away tears and finally found her voice. “Um,” She cleared her throat, “Is this the only private room with a punching bag?” 

“Yes.” Steve answered, not halting in his assault on the bag. After a moment of silence between the two of them, he paused. “You can use this room, I was just about to leave.” The blonde said, not looking at the bronzed woman. 

Before Valencia could reply, he was rushing past her and into the hallway. The blonde woman shook her head and followed him. “We can’t keep doing this Steve!” She said lowly, but the hero heard her and stopped walking. 

“I’m sorry.” Valencia heard him say, before he dashed away from her. 

The bronze blonde frowned before muttering, “So am I.”


	8. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val's looks smoking for the party where she runs into some old friends and meets some new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash, I apologize for my tardiness.

When the sun began to set on New York City, people began to arrive to Avengers’ tower for the party. Friends, diplomats, and ex-SHIELD agents alike gathered in the romp room of Avengers tower, laughing, boozing, and enjoying themselves.

Valencia stared at her made up reflection as she put the last touches of red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes were sharply lined and smokey, her lips were a dark rouge, and her short blonde hair was curled and pinned away from her face with two strands hanging loosely on each side of her face. Sterling silver hoop earrings hung from her ears and her shoulders were bare, the smell of roses wafting from them. 

The bronze beauty walked out the bathroom and stood in front of the full length mirror to do a final check of her outfit. 

She was wearing an all black number, a off the shoulder dress top with three-quarter sleeves that hugged her body all the way down to her ankles where two slits ran all the way up her dress to her thighs and showed off her toned legs. The dress was very sexy and borderline tasteless but Valencia had a soldier to woo. 

The bronze bombshell smirked as she slipped on her patent black stilettos and walked to her living room. As soon as she stepped foot in the suite’s living area the elevator dinged open, revealing a made up Maria Hill. The mother hen was wearing a fabulous orange dress with gold detailing and heels. 

“Come on Valencia, you’re missing the party!” Maria exclaimed before looking the blonde up and down. “Well va va voom.” 

Valencia snorted and replied, “I could say the same for you! You know,” She put a finger to her chin mockingly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of business casual, Agent Hill.” 

Maria laughed and the two of them got in the elevator. 

“Cap’s gonna lose his mind!” Maria smirked, nudging the younger girl with her elbow. 

“This isn’t for him.” Valencia smartly answered and the older brunette chuckled. 

“Yeah right, like I’m going to believe that Val.” 

Valencia smirked but said nothing as the elevator opened to the party. It was a casual affair, though there were a lot of people Valencia had never seen before. The lighting in the room was dim and a professional bartender and caterers were littered around the room. 

Maria led Val to a group of people by the bar, only one of whom who she knew. That insufferable Tony Stark was standing with another dark-skinned man and a huge blonde man who she instantly recognized as Thor from the Avengers. 

“Boom! You looking for this?” The dark-skinned man said and then smirked, only to receive blank stares from the two superheros. 

Maria cleared her throat and the three men opened up for the brunette and Valencia to join their circle. 

“Well hello there, princess.” Tony greeted the blonde with a smirk and a once over. “You look-”

“Don’t even say it, Stark.” The short woman interjected with a glare. 

The billionaire put his hands up mockingly, “I was going to say nice.” 

Valencia rolled her eyes but a smiled, turning to the man next to her. “I’m sorry for being rude, I’m Valencia.” She held out her hand for him to shake. 

“James Rhodes, everyone calls me Rhodey.” Rhodey firmly shook her hand, and Valencia turned to the tall man in front of her. 

The short woman had to crane her neck to look up at the man because he was so much taller than her, and if she wasn’t so smitten she would have thought he was the hottest man she had ever seen. The bronze woman held out her hand to the god. “I am Thor of Asgard.” The burly man informed her as he shook her hand. 

“Nice to meet you both.” Valencia smiled at the both of them. 

“Valencia here is a Fury.” Maria informed them before grabbing to drinks from the bar and handing Valencia one. 

“Really?” Rhodey asked, “What relation?” 

Before Valencia could answer him, Tony answered for her. “She’s the old man’s daughter. Can you believe that?” 

Thor furrowed his blonde brows, “I did not know Fury had a daughter.” 

“Neither did he.” Valencia jested taking a sip of her drink. 

The circle laughed and Valencia beamed, happy that she was fitting in with the group. 

“So where’s Pepper?” Rhodey turned his attention to Tony and Valencia looked down at her empty glass. 

The bronzed woman excused herself from the group to walk to the bar. A familiar redhead was standing behind the bar and Valencia clinked her glass on the counter jokingly. 

“I need another martini, shaken not stirred, two olives and you better not skimp on the liquor!” Valencia demanded and Natasha rolled her eyes when she saw it was the young girl. 

“Can you even drink Val?” Natasha asked with a raise of her manicured brow. 

“Of course I can!” Valencia exclaimed, “And if you weren’t Russian I’d drink you under the table.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes with a smirk and started to make the blonde a martini. “So,” The redhead uttered, “You look sexy.” 

Valencia snorted, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” 

“Have you seen Steve yet?” Natasha inquired, sliding the glass to Valencia. 

The blonde shook her head, “I just got here, the night’s still young.” The younger woman took a swig of her martini. 

“Don’t get to drunk before you see him, baby.” Natasha warned her and the young girl waved her off.

“I won’t. Promise.” Valencia walked away from the bar and sat on a sofa, making small talk with the guests who came. 

After an hour of getting to know random people and chopping it up with a couple of old ones, Valencia ventured back to the bar where a hired bartender had taken over. 

“A coke and rum, please.” The bronze bombshell ordered and leaned against the bar as she waited. 

“Well hello there.” A voice said to the right of her but she waved them off.

“Not interested.” The blonde deadpanned.

“I was just going to ask you to dance.” The voice insisted, “You're over here lookin’ good and I just wanted to know your name.”

Valencia rolled her eyes and turned to ream into the person when her eyes widened. “Sam?” 

The mahogany man’s eyes widened when he saw her face and he exclaimed, “Val?”

The short woman threw her arms around the mahogany man and laughed as he squeezed her tight. The two stood there and hugged for a beat longer before pulling away, both of them grinning.

Valencia suddenly slapped Sam’s arm and the tall man groaned. “What was that for?”

“Hitting on me like I’m some damn floozy!” Valencia playful glared at him before imitating his voice, “‘You ova here lookin’ good.’ I should have threw my drink on you!”

Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. “God I missed you, Val.”

The short woman's scowl melted to a smile. “You too, Sam. We have so much to catch up on!” 

Sam nodded, “Yeah like how you’re blonde now.”

Valencia snorted and grabbed her drink, letting Sam lead her to a corner. 

“So,” The mahogany man started, leaning against the wall, “Where you been?”

“Virginia. A hop, skip and a jump away.” Valencia answered with a shrug.

Sam nodded, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He looked down at her, a pout on his face, “You couldn't call me?”

“We were in danger Sam.” Valencia said, before muttering, “At least I thought we were. But hey, I told you I’d see you later!”

Sam smiled, his eyes twinkling. “You did say that.”

Valencia grinned at him and scanned over his face with her eyes. She cupped his cheek and sighed fondly. “I missed you Sam.” She repeated, then added jokingly, “No one kisses the ground that I walk on at home.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Sam exclaimed, winking at the short woman. “Professional ass kisser, especially if it’s yours, Val.” He wiggled his eyebrows and the bronze woman snorted, playfully pushing him.

“So,” Sam started, swiping Valencia’s drink from her hand, “You and Cap reunite yet?” He finished, taking a sip.

Valencia hit his arm and shook her head. “He’s avoiding me.” She sighed sadly. “It’s my fault really I shouldn't have left.” Valencia bit her lip.

“Hey, hey.” Sam protested, “Don’t say that. You were trying to look out for your Mom.”

The short blonde shook her head, “But I should have been looking out for Steve.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” The tall man asked her and Valencia shook her head furiously.

“No!” She exclaimed, “That’ll just make him uncomfortable.” 

“Val,” Sam cooed playfully, playing with a loose strand of her hair. “You love the guy.”

Valencia rolled her eyes, “I’m incredibly fond of him but love is a bit-” 

Sam interjected, “You love the guy. Why not tell him?”

Valencia opened her mouth to answer but Maria walked up to the couple, interrupting them.

Maria smiled at the two of them. “Well the two peas are back in their pod, huh?”

Sam dropped his hand from Valencia’s hair and grinned. “Why didn't you tell me my favorite girl was coming?” 

“It was a surprise.” Maria smirked, then looked pointedly to the short woman, “I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, too.”

Valencia snorted, “You didn’t tell me I was a surprise!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Maria rolled her eyes, “I’m going to get another drink.” The brunette walked off and Sam smiled at Valencia.

“Back to our talk. You need to talk to Steve.” 

“He needs to talk to me, Sam.” Valencia deadpanned. “You can't talk to a brick wall.”

“Says who?” Sam retorted.

The short woman snorted, “Says Valencia Renee.” 

“I’m going to make him talk to you.” Sam muttered, walking away from the blonde.

Valencia walked after him, but Sam was to quick for her. “This isn’t funny, Sam! Come back!” 

Sam laughed and dodged the short woman, running up the stairs to where Steve was standing with Thor. The mahogany man ran up to the two of them, out of breath and laughing. The two blondes looked at him curiously. Sam opened his mouth to speak but Valencia ran in front of him, putting her hands over his mouth. 

“Whatever he said, he’s lying!” Valencia exclaimed, yanking Sam’s ear like a mother with a misbehaving child. 

“Ow! That hurts Val!” Sam pouted which cause Valencia and him to start arguing.

Thor watched the scene with a wide grin. He nudged Steve who was watching the two fondly and remarked, “That is the woman you were talking about?” 

Steve shook his head with a small smile and muttered, “Yep.”

“Stop yelling Valencia.” 

“Stop being stupid, Samuel!”

“Such ferocity for one so small.” Thor laughed boisterously.

“You’re telling me.” Steve mumbled before going in between the two. “Okay, break it up.”

Sam playfully glared at Valencia, “It’s not me, Cap! She-”

The bronze bombshell interjected, “Whatever he’s about to say is a lie!” 

Sam opened his mouth to object but smirked slyly at her instead. “Valencia wants to talk to you.” 

Fire burned in the short woman’s eyes but she refrained from speaking, instead looking up at Steve, who was looking down at her with curious eyes.

Valencia quickly backtracked and said a ‘no’ as Steve said ‘sure’. Steve’s blue eyes searched her face as Valencia chewed on her lip curiously. 

Thor and Sam looked between the two of them before deciding to peel out, muttering some excuse.

The couple didn’t even look away from each other as their friends left. Valencia was the first to break the stare, going to lean against the railing and look out to the party. 

Steve stayed behind her for moment and studied her, taking in her bare shoulders, her bare neck and her silhouette in her dress. He marveled at how the light casted a glow on her skin that made her look ethereal, like a goddess on Earth. Laying in that hospital bed, he had thought of what he would say to her once he saw her again, but all the words seem to be gone from his mind. What could he say? What would she say?

Steve walked to the railing and leaned against it, beside Valencia. 

“I shouldn't have left.” Valencia suddenly said, nothing looking away from the party. “You have every right to be angry with me.”

“That’s what you thought?” Steve turned to her, “That I was angry with you?” 

“You totally ignored me in the elevator, Steve.” Valencia accused, finally looking at the blonde hero.

Steve’s eyes widened, “I thought you were mad at me!”

“Why the hell would I be mad at you?” The short woman asked.

“For jumping out of a helicarrier and nearly killing myself…?” Steve trailed off, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Valencia hit Steve on his arm, “I forgot about that, but that was stupid too Steve! I thought you were dead! I nearly had a heart attack seeing you in a hospital bed like that!” 

“I’m sorry!” Steve exclaimed, his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry for making you worry.” He repeated softly. 

Valencia’s scowl softened and she sighed. “It’s okay. I'm sorry for leaving you a letter. I should have been there when you woke up.”

“It’s alright.” Steve muttered, before putting a loose curl behind her ear. 

Valencia beamed up at him before looking at his hair. “You cut your hair.” She remarked fondly. 

Steve nodded and quirked an eyebrow up. “You’re blonde.” 

Valencia snorted out a laugh and Steve laughed along with her. They both began to quiet down and watch the party below them. People were starting to clear out, and the avenging group of heros were sitting on the couches.

“What does this make us?” Steve suddenly asked, and Valencia paused.

She looked down at her hands and chewed on her lip before, “Friends, I guess.”

“Friends?” Steve sounded disappointed.

Valencia nodded, “Unless…”

Steve shook his head, “If you're comfortable with friends, we can be friends.” How could the hero be friends with a women he was in love with? 

Valencia beamed up to the hero and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug just as tightly as she did and breathed in the scent of roses, resisting the urge to kiss her on her forehead when they pulled away. 

At least they were speaking again, Steve thought to himself, smiling down at the short woman.


	9. We're Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after party ensues with the Avengers, plus one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to spoil something right now...If you look in the tags, it says 'Eventual Smut' So be mindful of that.

“Go ahead Steve,” Tony smirked, “No pressure.” 

The group of friends were partied out, settled on the couches at the center of the room. Valencia was laying across the loveseat with her heels off, Maria and Clint sitting on the ground below her. Rhodey and Tony were on the couch to the right of her and Thor and Steve were across from her. Helen Cho napped on the other sofa while Natasha and Bruce sat separate from everyone else, talking in hushed voices. They had started a game to see if any of them could lift Thor’s hammer and so far, Clint, Tony, Rhodey, and Bruce had failed. 

Steve stepped up to the hammer and Valencia smirked as she watched him walk, inconspicuously eyeing his butt. The super-soldier rolled up his sleeves, exposing his muscled arms and bent over, using two hands to pull at the hammer. The hammer seemed to move slightly on the table, and Valencia sat up in her seat, looking at the hammer curiously. Steve tugged at it again, but it did not move. 

‘Did anyone see that?’ Valencia thought to herself, looking around the room. Thor chortled and Clint looked to Natasha. “Widow?” 

“Oh no,” The redhead assassin shook her head, “That’s not a question I need answered.” Natasha looked to Valencia and raised a brow, “Baby?” 

The bronze bombshell shook her head, “I don’t think I could handle it if I could pick it up.” 

“All deference to the Man Who Wouldn’t Be King, but it’s rigged.” Tony shrugged taking a swig of beer. 

“You bet your ass it is!” Clint exclaimed with a grin. 

“Steve!” Marica called, “He said a bad language word.” 

Valencia snorted as Steve shook his head. “Did you tell everyone about that?” 

Thor stood up from his seat, “That is a very interesting theory, but I have a simpler one,” He picked up his hammer and flipped it, “You all are not worthy.” 

Everyone groaned jokingly and laughed. Suddenly, a sharp pitched, metallic noise rang through the room. Valencia flinched, sitting up in her seat. Tony whipped out a remote and pressed a button, making the noise go away. 

A dismantled bot started walking towards them, it’s eyes glowing a light blue. “Worthy,” It’s voice called out, “No, how could you be worthy? You’re all killers.” 

Valencia’s eyebrows furrowed as Steve called to Tony who in turn called to Jarvis. 

“I woke up from a dream…” The bot continued to speak, “Or was it a dream… I had to kill the other guy...he was a good guy…” 

Steve crossed his arms in alarm, “You killed someone?” 

“Who sent you?” Thor demanded, his face set in a frown. 

A button clicked and Stark’s voice began to play from the robot. Valencia slowly began to move towards her shoes, grabbing them in her hand. Maria discreetly handed the young girl a gun, and the bronze beauty began to stand slowly, putting on her shoes. 

“Ultron?” Bruce asked, looking at Tony. 

“In the flesh.” The bot quipped, “Or no...not yet. I’m on a mission. Peace in our time.” As he uttered the last line, Stark’s suits came flying at them. 

Valencia dropped to the floor and shot up at the bots, as Steve kicked up the coffee table to block one. Chaos broke out in the room, and the young girl saw Helen Cho watching scared on the couch. “Come on!” Valencia yelled to the doctor, yanking her off the couch to find cover. As they ran towards the piano, a bot came behind them. The short woman pushed Helen Cho towards the piano before turning around and taking her platform heel off, throwing it at the bot’s charging hand and knocking it away from them. Steve took the chance to grab the bot, throwing it to Thor who destroyed it. 

“Thank you.” Dr. Cho whispered to Valencia. 

“No problem, Doc.” Valencia smiled, before surveying the area around them. Clint threw Steve’s shield to him and the super-soldier toss it at the last robot, slicing it in half. 

Valencia helped Helen up of the ground, before walking over to Steve.

“...There’s only one path to peace. The Avengers’ extinction.” Ultron finished as Thor threw his hammer at him, destroying the bot. 

It was silent in the wrecked room, the only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing. Steve cleared his throat, “Meeting in the Lab in ten minutes.” He said, before walking out of the room. 

Valencia limped over to Maria, who looked over at the young girl with a straight face, her jaw clenched. “Come on,” Maria sighed, “Let’s get you some shoes.” 

-

Ten minutes and an outfit change later, Valencia was in sweatpants and a tank top, her makeup still on. She was helping pick glass out of Maria’s foot with tweezers as the Avengers argued back and forth. The blonde looked to her blonde with a frown, his arms were crossed over his chest, showing that he was tense, and his eyebrows were tightly knit together. 

Suddenly, Thor stomped into the room in his full armor, lifting Tony by his neck, though the blonde girl did not even look up. Ultron had taken the scepter that they had retrieved earlier, and no one knew where he was headed. He had deleted all the files off of their system, so they had no way to find him. Valencia was only half listening as she concentrated on the shards in Maria’s feet. 

“A hostile alien army came charging through a wormhole in space. We’re standing 300 feet below it!” Tony frowned and Valencia looked up from Maria’s feet, “We’re the Avengers. We can bust arm dealers all the live long day, but that up there?” He pointed upwards, “That’s the endgame. How are you guys planning on beating that?” 

“Together.” Steve assured him. 

“But we’ll lose…” Tony looked up at Steve sadly. 

“We’ll do that together too.” Steve turned to the rest of the Avengers. “Thor’s right. Ultron is calling us out. And I’d like to find him before he’s ready for us. The world’s a big place. Let’s start making it smaller. We’ll meet back in the morning.” Steve dismissed everyone, and they started filtering out the room. 

Maria thanked Valencia and limped out of the room, Clint helping her to the elevator. The blonde got up from her seat and left the lab. When she walked to the elevator, she saw Steve waiting with a deep set frown on his face. 

The elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in the lift, the doors closing behind them. 

Valencia nudged Steve with her elbow, “You okay?” She inquired, looking up at the hero with worried eyes. 

“I’m fine.” Steve dismissed her concern, though the frown on his face remained. 

“Steve,” The bronze woman placed a hand on his cheek, making him look at her. “It’s me, Valencia. I know when something's wrong.” 

The blonde hero sighed and opened his mouth to answer her but the elevator opened to his floor. Valencia dropped her hand as Steve moved to leave the elevator. As the doors began to close, a pale hand stopped them, making them open again. 

“Do you want to come in?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

Valencia beamed and nodded, walking into Steve’s suite. The two of them sat on his brown, suede couch, a distance away from each other. 

“So,” Valencia started, crossing her legs. “Talk to me, what’s the matter?” 

Steve sighed, a long, tired sigh and leaned into the couch. “I’m worried...and exhausted… and angry…” He paused clenching his jaw, “What was Stark thinking? Building a kill bot? An all knowing kill bot without telling anyone? Of all the idiotic things that Stark could have done… He put everyone in danger!” Steve ranted, shaking his head. His voice then softened and he averted his blue eyes from hers, “Including you.” 

Valencia was quiet for a moment, her hands folded in her lap. She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his knee. “Tony is…” She tried to find the right word, “Dense and immature but I think he meant well…” 

Steve’s eye’s snapped to hers. “You’re defending him?” He asked, in disbelief and Valencia shook her head. 

“I’m not condoning what he did,” Valencia clarified, “But he is scared Steve, he had tears in his eyes.” 

“We’re all scared.” Steve raised his voice, frowning. “We’re all scared.” He repeated softer, his voice wavering. 

Valencia grabbed Steve’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She sat very close to him and put her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She whispered as she played with his long fingers. “I’m sorry that I don’t understand.” 

Steve sat for a beat, not saying anything, just watching as Valencia’s brown fingers traced the lines of his hands. “How’s your ma?” He changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Ultron anymore. 

Valencia snorted, “Insane, probably planning our wedding right now.” 

Steve’s eyes widened, “Our wedding?” 

“Yeah,” The bronze beauty laughed, “She adores you, based on what I told her about you.” 

“What did you say?” Steve wondered aloud, and Valencia’s laughed. 

The bronze beauty shrugged, “I just told her you were sweet.” She got up from the couch and walked into Steve’s kitchen, opening his refrigerator. “You hungry? Those horderves didn’t do it for me.” 

Steve walked up behind her and leaned on the kitchen wall. “There’s ham and cheese in there. You could make a sandwich.” 

Valencia took out the ingredients to make herself a sandwich and Steve handed her a loaf of bread. “You want one?” 

“Sure.” Steve nodded before taking a seat at the island in the kitchen. 

Valencia chewed on her lip as she fixed the sandwiches and Steve just watched her with a smile, recalling the time when she made a sundae for him in her one room apartment back in D.C. 

“Do you want mustard?” She asked, not looking up from her food. “Yes, please.” 

After with a lick of her finger, and a pickle to garnish the plate, Valencia presented the plate to Steve. “Eat up.” She said, taking a seat next to Steve on a barstool. 

“You know,” Steve started, swallowing a bite of his sandwich. “This is the second time you've cooked for me.”

Valencia rolled her eyes jokingly. “Don’t get used to it, and besides you haven’t really had my cooking.”

“You mean you know how to make more than sundaes and sandwiches? I thought you just specialized in dishes that started with ‘s’.” Steve lamely joked with a smirk.

Valencia snorted, giggling under her breath. “I forgot how corny you were.” She quipped, stealing Steve’s pickle from his plate and taking a bite. 

In turn, Steve took the other half of her sandwich and replied, “I’m not corny.” 

“You totally are Steve,” The blonde snickered, taking a drink of her water. “But it’s part of your boyish charm.”

Steve stopped mid chew and turned to her. “Boyish?” He asked, “What do you mean boyish?” 

Valencia studied his face for a moment before smiling softly. “I don’t know, it’s just your look. When I first saw you in that cafe all I remember is your big blue eyes. Then when you came jogging up to Sam and I, your eyes crinkled when you smiled at me or laughed at something I said. Or how you used to look at everything with such wonder.” The girl recalled, fondly. “Like how you used to look at me sometimes.”

Steve’s face was tinted pink as he listened to her description of him. He had stopped eating and was leaning toward her. 

“I don’t know…” Valencia murmured looking down, embarrassed. She grabbed their plates and walking to the sink. She began washing the dishes, chewing on her lip nervously. 

Steve walked up behind Valencia and tried to take the plate and sponge from her. “I'll do it.” He muttered.

Valencia turned her head to tell him ‘no’ but paused when she saw how close he was to her face. Steve’s blue eyes were situated on her lips as Valencia studied his face. Their breaths mingled as they leaned closer and closer until finally their lips met in a soft kiss. They pulled away, searching each other's eyes.

The short woman turned around completely before putting her hands on his chest and kissing him again. Sweet, open mouthed kisses, were shared between the couple as Steve placed his hands on Valencia’s waist. The blonde woman ran her hands up and down Steve’s chest, feeling his muscles straining through his shirt. The super-soldier pressed her tighter against the sink, and tilted his head to the side, sliding his tongue in her mouth. An eager moan left Valencia’s lips as she tugged him closer to her, sucking on his tongue. She was rewarded with a low groan and Steve pulled away from her, his lips pink and irritated. 

The tall man bent down, his hands on Valencia's hips, and lifted her up. He sat her on the counter, her legs wrapping around his waist and kissed her again, though this time it was a deep and urgent kiss. 

Steve had one arm wrapped around her back and one hand tangled in her hair, pushing her into him. Valencia rubbed herself against the Captain, moaning when she felt a pleasant reminder of his affection towards her. They pulled away from each other again, though this time Steve pressed his forehead against hers. Blue eyes met brown as they breathed on each other’s lips.

“Do you want to?” Valencia asked in a whisper, the question hanging in the air between them.

“Maybe we shouldn't…” Steve uttered back and Valencia bit her bottom lip. The blonde man groaned at the sight. “Don’t do that…”

Valencia let her lip go and trailed her hands down to his chest. “I want to. Do you want to?” She repeated. 

Steve pressed his hand into her back making her press tightly against him. “Of course I want to, but…”

“Please Steve?” Valencia looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She leaned closer to him until her lips were slightly touching his. “I want you.” 

Steve clenched his jaw and exhaled deeply from his nose. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him, then dropped her on the bed. 

Valencia sat up on her elbows and kicked her shoes off, watching as Steve began to unbutton his tight blue dress shirt. 

“I’m kind of rusty…” Steve sheepishly said, taking his shirt off. He had a white undershirt on and his jeans and Valencia sat on her knees at the edge of the bed.

“It’s okay Steve.” The bronze woman muttered, pushing his hands away and unbuckling his belt. “I’ll help you.” She unzipped his pants and pushed them down, watching as Steve stepped out of them. “Just breathe.” She whispered, kissing Steve. The hero returned the kiss, his arms at his sides. Valencia pulled away with a raised eyebrow. “Stevie…” She paused, getting of the bed and standing in front of him. “Don’t take this the wrong way but is this your first time?” 

Steve shook his head, his face red. “That bad, huh?” 

Valencia held in a laugh, instead taking her sweatpants and tanktop off. Steve watched her with lidded eyes, his gaze grazing her body. “Touch me.” She ordered and Steve grabbed her, kissing the short woman deeply. His hands were hesitant at first, but they slowly began to roam over her body. He paused as his hands hovered over her ass, not knowing if he should continue or not. Valencia sensed his hesitation and her hand went to the bulge in his boxers making him drop his hands in surprise, accidently smacking her supple skin.

Valencia jumped and let out a small yelp making Steve back away with his hands up. “Sorry!”

Valencia snorted and shook her head. “You’re so vanilla Steve.” She backed him into the bedroom wall and put her hands up his undershirt. “Do it again.” 

Steve shook his head, “I don't want to hurt you.” 

Valencia bit her lip and lifted his undershirt over his head. “Maybe spanking’s a little too much for your first time.” The bronze beauty muttered getting on her knees.

“I’m not a virgin Valencia.” Steve said sternly, and the blonde woman snickered. 

“You’re sure acting like one.” Valencia smirked, looking up at Steve glowering down at her. She slid her hand into her boxers and stroked him, watching as the glare left his eyes and his mouth fell open. She tugged down his boxers, exposing his pink tip to her and pressed her lips to it, pecking it sweetly. 

“You don’t have-” Steve started to say before Valencia shushed him.

The blonde tugged his boxers all the way to his ankles, and ran her tongue up his shaft to his head. A groan sounded from above her and Valencia smirked before taking him in her hands. She pumped him up and down before putting him on her mouth, taking as much as she could down her throat. Her head bobbed up and down, though Steve’s hands were firmly fisted to his side, and Valencia felt his cock twitch in her mouth and she went faster and faster. 

“Valencia.” She heard her name through clenched teeth and a moment later she pulled her mouth off of him, pumping him with her fist. She got off her knees and kissed Steve’s open mouth as he came. 

The super-soldier breathed through his nose harshly as he came down from his high. His face was a bright red, and Valencia kissed his jaw as he calmed down. 

The short woman sat him down on the edge of the bed and Steve’s hands finally reached for her, grazing over her bare legs as he stares into her eyes. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra not looking away from her eyes as he pulled it off her. 

Steve kissed her bare stomach before kissing in between her breasts. Her breasts were barely a handful, and when he took them in his hands, she whimpered. His blue eyes looked up at her as he pecked her left nipple before pressing his tongue against it. 

Valencia moaned, her hands going to his shoulders to steady herself. As he suckled on her left bud, his other hand pinched at her right one. He switched partners, going to the right nipple and ran his tongue around it before sucking. His hand began to wander downwards and he stroked her through her white panties.

Valencia’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt him brush against her clit. She gripped the back of his head, pulling him away from her chest and pressed her lips to his. Steve pulled her panties down and she stepped out of them. 

The bronze beauty sat on the hero’s lap, sinking down on him. The both of them gasped in unison when they were joined and it took a moment for either of them to move. 

Valencia started slowly moving up and down with Steve’s hands on her hips. He looked up at her as she rode him with lidded eyes, his hand sliding up her back. The bronze woman’s hands were on his face, and she was pecking her lovers face sweetly as she fucked him. 

After while, Steve's hands returned to Valencia’s hips and he started to pump upwards, making Valencia moan in pleasure. “Oh right there, Steve.” The Captain pressed a kiss to the column of her throat before pumping faster, making the short woman’s breasts bounce. “Steve, oh baby.” She called his name like a prayer as she felt the pressure building in her stomach. His arms wrapped tighter around Valencia as he started to feel his own climax. 

His blue eyes stared into her browns as they both began to cum together. “Oh Cap.” Valencia sighed and Steve's eyes shut. He rammed into her harshly, almost painfully, as he came; her name on his lips. 

Valencia clutched Steve tightly as her orgasm ran through her, lights shining behind her eyes. She whimpered in Steve’s ear, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

The couple sat on the bed for a few moments more, heavily breathing. Steve pulled out of Valencia and they girl shivered, feeling empty without him. He laid her down on the bed before laying down next to her, pulling the sheet over the both of them. 

Valencia laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. “So you’re not a virgin.” She muttered sleepily before yawning.

Steve chuckled and shook his head, pecking Valencia’s forehead before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT YA'LL! VTEVE 2K16!!


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val goes on her first mission in two years.

The next morning, Valencia woke up with a headache, sore thighs and a hangover. She looked around the unfamiliar room and groaned when she saw she was alone. She got out of the bed and found her clothes crumpled on the floor. 

The bronzed blonde put on her sweatpants and tank top, not seeing her underwear and bra. She then left the bedroom, wandering into the hall. As she stumbled into the kitchen of the suite, the memories from last night flooded into her mind and she almost screamed.

She had slept with Steve! 

Her eyes widened at the thought and she rushed to leave the room. She pressed the elevator button multiple times, praying to every god she knew that no one would see her. 

Her prayers were answered when the elevator opened to reveal no one. Valencia ran a hand through her tangled blonde hair, trying to remember every detail of the events that led up to her sleeping with Steve. 

Making a sandwich, eating, washing dishes, fucking. Christ she reminded herself of her mother, getting tipsy and sleeping with a national treasure. 

The elevator doors opened and Valencia was back in her suite. She walked to her bathroom and washed away the hangover, scrubbing her face and teeth. She ran a brush through her hair, before hearing a knock on her bathroom door. 

Valencia opened the door to reveal Maria in her business attire, a blue button down and a matching pencil skirt. 

“Morning Baby, did you just get up?” Maria asked as the young woman let her in her room. 

Valencia faked a yawn and nodded, “Yeah, I was knocked out last night.”

“I bet,” The brunette woman said, frowning. “Last night was crazy.”

Valencia’s eyes widened, “Last night?”

Maria gave her a weird look. “Yeah a kill bot attacking us wasn't exactly good.”

The short brunette laughed, “Oh yeah! No that was crazy.”

“Mhmm.” Maria hummed, squinting her eyes at the girl. “Anyway, I came up here to tell you everyone's meeting the lab in ten.”

Valencia nodded, “Okay, I just have to shower.” 

“Look Val,” Maria sighed, putting her hand on Valencia’s shoulder, “You don’t have to help out. I brought you here for a party, not to save the world.”

“Oh Maria,” Valencia shook her head, “I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides,” The young girl smirked, “It’s part of the family business.” 

Maria laughed and patted Valencia on the back. “You're right about that. I’ll see you later Val, I have work to do.”

The blonde closed the door behind her pseudo-mother, letting out a relieved sigh. She had almost let the secret of last night out. The bronze girl jumped in the shower, which effectively sobered and calmed her. She walked to her closet in a towel and threw on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweater. She stuffed her feet into some flats and made her way to the lab. 

As the blonde stepped out the elevator, she heard her paramour’s voice sounding from the room. “What dialect?” 

“W-wakanada?” Dr. Banner stammered back. 

“Wakanda.” Valencia corrected as she joined her friends. “It’s in northern Africa. Sorry I’m late.” She finished, leaning against the metal table in the middle of the room. 

Tony’s face blanked as he looked at Steve, “What this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods…” 

“I thought your father got the last of it?” The blonde hero frowned. 

Valencia furrowed her brows, “What’s in Wakanda?” 

Tony gestured to Cap’s shield with a frown. “The strongest metal on earth.” 

“Everyone suit up,” Steve ordered, “We’ll meet in the jet in ten minutes.” 

Everyone nodded and sprang into action, going to get dressed, but Valencia hung back. Her hands nervously played with the ends of her oversized sleeves as she nervously tried to think of something to say. “Hey Ste-” She started but was interrupted by the captain. “You’re not going.” 

Valencia groaned and rolled her eyes, her nervousness forgotten. “This again, Steve? I thought we had established that I can handle myself when I helped you takedown Shield? Or did you forget about that?” 

Steve clenched his jaw, as he stood in front of her with an authoritative stance. Valencia stared hardly at him, her head tilted up. “You’re not going.” He asserted, looking down at her through his lashes. 

Valencia rolled her eyes before turning on her heel and making a move to walk away from him, but before she could, the hero grabbed her arm. “We need to talk later.” He insisted and she nodded at him, her face feeling hot. 

Valencia walked out of the lab, and down the hallway, turning the corner. She found her way to the armory where Clint was loading up on arrows. “Hey Clint.” She greeted, finding one of Natasha’s suits to wear. The archer said nothing in return, continuing loading his arrows like she didn’t just speak to him. She furrowed her eyebrows, “Clint?” She repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder. The archer jumped and whipped around to face her, his face calming when he saw who it was. “Clint?” She said once again, and the archer held up his index finger. He slightly turned, grabbing something from the counter and put them in his ears. Valencia’s eyes widened in realization, and she would have blushed if her skin was light enough. “I’m so sorry, Clint!” She urged, “I didn’t know you were-“

“It’s cool, kid.” Clint waved her off, before turning back to get his arrows. 

Valencia frowned and went into one of the changing areas they had in the armory to try the cat suit on. It fit, though it was a little tight on her bottom, but nothing unbearable. She walked from behind the curtain, and Clint whistled jokingly. 

“Look at you! A baby Nat!” The archer teased and Valencia snorted. 

“She wishes.” The blonde grinned wolfishly before arming the suit with knives and twin pistols. She slid on the boots that matched the cat suit and laced them up. Clint waited for her by the door, and when Valencia was ready they both walked to the jet together. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t know Fury had a kid.” Clint chatted, making small talk with the girl. “Who is your mom, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I don’t mind,” Valencia shrugged, “Rebecca Smith, she used to work under the alias of ‘Blackbird’.” 

Clint seemed to pause for a moment before turning to Valencia with wide eyes. “Your mother was ‘Blackbird’? As in, took down the legendary Agent ‘Blackbird’ to get the name? The agent that the women in the Bond movies are based off of?” 

The blonde laughed sheepishly, “I don’t know about all of that, but I guess…?” 

The archer shook his head as they walked into the jet, “You have to let me meet her.” 

“Meet who?” Natasha’s voice greeted them on the jet. 

“Val’s mom is ‘Blackbird’.” Clint surmised, his eyes still wide in shock as he sat down next to the redhead.

Valencia rolled her eyes and sat opposite of them, “Nat, please tell Clint that it’s not a big deal.” 

“I wish I could Baby,” Natasha smirked, “But your mom is a legend to agents.” 

Clint nodded eagerly, “I heard she once took down an entire platoon with just an empty automatic.”

“I heard she’s the reason the Berlin wall got knocked down.” Natasha retorted, with a smile. 

“I heard she made S.H.I.E.L.D. change their safety protocol because she hacked their systems and stole all their files in two minutes flat! With a broken hand!” The archer informed the group. 

“Your mother sounds like a strong woman.” Thor added to the conversation, the grin on his face wide. 

Valencia rolled her eyes, “I doubt most of this is true…” 

“But it is!” Clint insisted, “In fact, they say she took down a whole army, pregnant with a broken leg and a corkscrew.” 

Valencia snorted and Nat laughed at Clint, shaking their heads. “Now that’s totally not believable!” 

“I heard she slept with Tony Stark!” A voice added to the fables and Valencia stopped laughing, rolling her eyes when she saw Tony walking into the jet. The man of iron wasn’t wearing his suit and Valencia figured he would put it on in the jet. 

“She was known to indulge in risky behaviors.” The blonde deadpanned, scooting away from him as he sat next to her. 

“Like mother, like daughter. We’ve got time, how risky are you feeling on a scale of one to me?” Tony smirked as Valencia scowled. 

“That’s enough Stark.” A commanding voice boomed through the jet and as Steve walked into the aircraft. Bruce followed shortly after, and when everybody was settled into the jet, Clint took off. 

They arrived in Wakanda in two hours, the flight filled with the sound of Valencia laughing from all the stories Clint was telling her about her mother. Everyone else on the ride seemed to be somber, preparing themselves for what they were about to face. 

Cap split the team up, placing them in different positions around the cargo ship. He, Stark, and Thor would confront Ultron on the ground, while Clint, Natasha and Valencia watched from up above, just in case a fight would ensue. 

Valencia watched as Ultron stood with two other humans. One was a girl with long brown hair in a red dress, and Valencia could see how intense her red eyes were from her place at the railing. The other was a boy with silver hair, his eyes were blue and wild, as a matter of fact, everything about the boy looked wild. Their voices echoed through the facility, a slight accent tilting their words. 

In a blink of an eye, Ultron and Stark were fighting. Valencia hopped to her feet and prepared herself to fight, checking her surroundings. She looked down the railing where Clint stood, firing arrows at the henchmen down below. 

Arms seemed to come out of nowhere and wrap around Valencia’s throat, constricting her airway. The blonde bent her knees and flipped the man over the railing, making him fall to his death. Valencia coughed and tried to catch her breath only for another man to come from behind her and try to grab her. She bent down again, blocking his arms and danced around him, kicking him in the back and over the railing. The sound of gunshots ran from the hallway behind her and she put her back against the wall as the footsteps got closer. A man with a machine gun turned the opposite way Valencia was facing and the blonde jumped on his back and covered his eyes with one hand while pushing the mouth of his gun down with the other. The man screamed and idiotically fired his gun, shooting himself in the foot. He dropped the gun and flipped the young woman off of him making her fall in front of him with a groan. Thinking quickly, Valencia grabbed the machine gun and pointed it upwards, shooting the man in the head. 

Finally being able to breath, Valencia kicked the man off the side of the railing and exhaled deeply, leaning on the gun. She against the wall once again and shot at every person that came through the hallway opening. 

Hearing a grunt, Valencia turned to the left of her to see Clint shocking the girl in the red with an arrow. “I’ve done the whole mind control thing, I’m not a fan.” The archer quips before a silver light comes out of nowhere and pushes Clint into a glass room. “Clint!” Valencia yells as the silver-headed boy picks up the girl. His icy blue eyes glare at Valencia, making the bronze girl pause, before he disappears, seemingly into thin air. 

Valencia blinks and runs to Clint, helping him up. “Who’s ever standing we gotta move!” Clint says into his earpiece as he leans on the blonde girl. Valencia hears no responses in her own headpiece and looks at Clint worriedly when she sees Natasha sitting on the steps. 

“I got Nat, you find Cap.” Clint urges, rushing over to the redhead. 

The blonde nods to him and runs down the stairs, searching the area for Steve. Once she gets to the ground floor, she sees the hero laying on the ground, groaning. The blonde runs to her captain and falls to her knees, her hands on his face. 

“Steve?” She whispers, patting his cheeks. “Steve?” She gets nothing in response so, Valencia reels her hand back and slaps his face, hard. His eyes snap open and stare up blankly, not looking at the woman beside him. 

“We can go home?” He mutters, and Valencia furrows her eyebrows. 

“Steve?” She whispers once again, and his blue eyes finally look at her. 

“Valencia? But how…?” Steve stammers and the blonde shushes in him, stroking his hair. 

“It’s okay, Steve.” She coos softly, her hands trying to soothe the sadness away from his face.

Steve clenches his eyes shut, and one tear rolls down his cheek. “I want to go home.” He murmurs almost inaudibly and Valencia’s heart aches for him. 

“We’ll go home, Steve.” She coos, “I’ll take you home.”


	11. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia is a comforting presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...You guys are awfully quiet...

The quinjet was silent, deathly silent. No one spoke, no one said a thing. The air was tense, so tense it made Valencia uncomfortable. 

She was sat next to to Steve, though the super-soldier would not look at her. Ever since she found him on the ground of the cargo ship, Steve had been silent. When she tried to ask him what he saw, he wouldn’t answer her. 

Valencia got up from her spot next to Steve and walked to the cockpit, sitting next to Clint. “Everyone seems shook up.” She said to the archer. 

“Have you ever had someone go into your head?” Clint asked, his eyes not moving from the dark horizon, “It’s terrifying.” 

Valencia frowned, shaking her head. “My mother told me about it once. She was kidnapped by the KGB and brainwashed for a month. She said they tried to take her out of her body. Made her fight and train all day everyday.” The bronze girl sighed. “She used to get this faraway look on her face when she talked about it, like she was reliving every second.” 

The two of them sit in silence, Valencia watching the calmness of the horizon. The blonde looked over her shoulder at her teammates, all of them solemn in their individual corners. As her eyes landed on Tony Stark, her frowned deepened. Getting up from her seat in the cockpit, she walked over to the billionaire. 

The dark-haired genius didn’t even have a smart remark for the bronze girl, in fact, he didn’t look up at her at all. 

Valencia sat next to Tony, her hands in her lap. She chewed on her lip as she tried to think of comforting words to say. 

“If you’re here to mock me princess, can you save it for another time?” Tony said, a sarcastic grin on his face. 

“You think I’m that evil, Stark? Wow.” Valencia snorted, shaking her head. “I just wanted to see if you were alright.” 

“Oh I’m super!” Tony chimed, his words coated with spite. “I built a killbot that is planning world destruction. I’m peachy keen, happy as I’ve ever been.” 

Valencia scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Look Tony the tiger, I might be the only one on this jet that doesn’t blame you.” 

“...What?” The dark-haired billionaire asked, bewildered. 

“Tony it’s not your fault.” The young woman replied seriously, turning her body towards him. She put a hand on his knee and gingerly continued, “You’re scared.” 

Tony let out a chuckle and shook his head. “Okay princess, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Tony.” Valencia repeated, her brown eyes beaming into his. “It’s okay to be scared.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this…” 

“Just listen then,” The young girl licked her lips before continuing. “Something really scared you and you don’t have to tell me what it was, but it messed you up. So you tried to build something to save the world, but it could end up destroying it instead.” 

Tony grimaced, “Is this supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Shut up!” Valencia snapped, the scowl on her face reminiscent of her father's. Her expression softened as she sighed, patting Tony on the back. “The point is; you’re a good guy. You had good intentions Tony, you did it to save people. And even if everyone on this jet is angry at you for what you did,” Valencia smiled softly, “I’m here to say to you; it’s not your fault.” 

Tony was quiet, way quieter than Valencia had ever seen him. He was also still, his hands on his knees. Instead of saying anything else, the young girl laid her head on Tony’s shoulder. 

“You’re a good kid, princess.” Tony muttered, his voice low. 

Valencia just smiled to herself, “You’re a good guy, tin man.” 

Somewhere between flying and the plane landing, Valencia and Tony had fallen asleep. The young woman’s eyelashes fluttered as she felt the plane descend. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat straight up and looked to her left, seeing Tony still asleep. She got up from her seat and stretched before walking to the cockpit and sitting next to Clint. The sun had risen over the horizon and it seemed to be morning. The clouds around them began to disperse and a farmhouse surrounded by acres of trees was left. Valencia furrowed her dark brows as Clint landed. “Where are we?” She asked the archer, getting up from her seat. 

“A safe house.” The archer answered her, going to help Nat. 

The bronze woman bit her lip in confusion as she walked over to Steve, who was already standing, the somber look still on his face. She looked up at him and nudged his arm. Steve’s blue eyes looked down into her browns and she smiled smally, trying comfort him like she used to. Everyone had unloaded the jet, so no one saw Steve press his lips against her forehead as they walked forward. 

Valencia walked slightly ahead of Steve as the Avengers trotted up the trail to the main house. The farm was something off of a postcard; green grass grew high around it, and the home was white with green shutters. The porch wrapped around the whole house and an old pickup truck was in the yard. It looked way too real to be a mock safe house. As they climbed up the stairs and into the home, Valencia could definitely tell that this was not a safe house. 

“Honey?” Clint called out into the home as they loitered in the living room. “I’m home.” A very pregnant brunette woman holding children’s art projects walked into the living room, a surprised look on her face. “Company, sorry I didn’t call ahead.” He said as they kissed. 

Valencia watched with wide eyes as Tony quipped, “This is an agent of some kind.” 

“Gentlemen, this is Laura.” Clint introduced the woman as she smiled prettily. 

“I know all your names.” She chuckled, before her eyes landed on Valencia.

“Um, hi. I’m Valencia. I’m new.” The short woman introduced herself with a wave. “You have a lovely home.” 

“Thank you.” Laura smiled as the sound of small footsteps approached them. Two little children rounded the corner and hugged Clint, exclaiming ‘Dad!’. 

Valencia smiled widely at the sight, her love for children shining through. “You have babies!” She beamed.

“Those are smaller agents.” Tony retorted and Valencia nudged him. 

The little pigtailed girl then asked, “Did you bring Auntie Nat?” To which the red-headed assassin’s face lit up. “Why don’t you hug her and find out?” She said as the little girl embraced her. 

“I feel like I’m in the Twilight zone.” Tony quipped once again making Valencia stifle a laugh. 

“Sorry for barging in on you.” Steve nodded toward Laura. 

“We would’ve called ahead but we were busy having no idea you existed.” 

Valencia rolled her eyes at Tony remarks as Clint explained, “Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D’s files and I’d like to keep it that way.” 

The young Fury felt a tug on her leg and she looked down to see the little girl. “My name’s Lila what’s yours?” She asked, her brown eyes shining. The short woman bent down to her height and smiled. “I’m Valencia.” 

Lila smiled back at her with her dimpled smile, shyly looking at her hair. “I like your hair, Valencia.” 

“I like your pigtails, Lila B.” Valencia complimented, pinching the girl’s cheek causing her to giggle. From behind her, she heard stomping and she turned around to find Thor and Steve gone. Quickly replacing her worried look with a smile, she turned back to Lila. She stood up and walked to Nat and Laura. 

Laura caught her eyes and smiled, “Let me show you to a room and get you some clothes, you must be exhausted.” The pregnant woman led her to a bedroom with a double bed. “You’re probably going to have to share…” 

Valencia waved it off, “That’s fine. I’ll just share with Ste- Cap.” 

Laura smiled knowingly, leaving the room. “I’ll get you some clothes.” 

The blonde woman sighed as she unlaced her combat boots, nudging them off with her feet. She ran a tired hand through her hair just as Laura returned with her clothes. “I think you and I used to be the same size.” 

“Thanks Mrs. Barton,” Valencia nodded to the pregnant woman, “For everything.” 

“Oh call me Laura. Let me know if you need anything.” The brunette said as she closed the door.

Going into the bathroom, Valencia quickly stripped out of her catsuit and turned on the shower. She looked under the sink for towels and found a washcloth and a large towel. She put her short hair up as best as she could, stepping into the steaming water. She sighed deeply as she cleaned herself, her thoughts running rampant. 

The first thought in her head was that she needed to call her mom, which she would do as soon as she got to a phone. The second thought was about Steve and how she could talk to him about what he saw. After thinking of Steve she thought of Clint and Laura. Clint had a secret family no one knew about and a secret farmhouse. Could that be her and Steve one day? Living in a farmhouse with two kids and one on the way? 

Valencia rolled her eyes at her idiotic fantasy. That could never be her and Steve’s life. He was Captain America and would always have his duties to the country. He’d always have to leave her and save the world. What kind of life would that be for their children? Maybe that’s why her mother left her father, she wanted her to have a stable life. 

Shaking her head, she turned the shower off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around her body, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She looked tired, drained more like, and her hair was frizzy. She took the ponytail out of her hair and ran her hand through it a couple of times, though all it did was curl back up. She braided a plait at the front of her hair to keep it out of her face and walked out of the bathroom. 

Valencia paused when she saw Steve sitting on the double bed, but walked around him to get to her clothes on the desk. Laura had left her a pair of shorts, a blue button up and a pair of flats. She dropped her towel and put the jean shorts on, her back to Steve. 

“You have a tattoo.” 

Valencia looked at Steve over her shoulder and furrowed her brows. “You didn’t see it that night?” She asked as she buttoned up the shirt. 

“It was dark.” He replied as she turned around. She sat on the desk and looked at him with a frown. 

Valencia crossed her arms, “Do you want to talk about it yet?” 

Steve averted his eyes and shook his head. “When did you get a tattoo?” He changed the subject of the conversation.

“A year ago.” Valencia smiled fondly, “My mom all but forced me to get one. Said I wasn’t a Smith until I had ink on my body.” She rolled her eyes before frowning. “Speaking of, I haven’t spoken to her in a few days.” 

“You should call your mother, Valencia.” Steve chided teasingly, sharing a grin with the bronze woman. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, cupping his face in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked upon her fondly. 

As her fingers traced the bags under his eyes she frowned. “Steve have you been sleeping?” 

“Yes.” He affirmed, though his eyes said otherwise. 

Valencia raised a manicured brow. “Eight hours?” 

“...Who really gets eight hours of sleep?” 

“Steve!” The young woman glared, pursing her lips. “Sleep is very important.” 

“I know, I know.” Steve sighed, looking at her through his lashes. “I usually can get three hours before I have to get up.” Valencia chewed on her lip in thought as she traced the lines on his face. Steve did not want to say anything, but the night that they spent together was the longest he had slept in years. 

“You should call your ma.” Steve muttered to his best girl and her nose crinkled as she snorted out a laugh. 

“Well you need to take a shower, Captain Rogers.” She whispered to him, right above his lips. 

“I can’t shower with you on top of me.” He remarked, his eyebrow quirked up. 

“Who says?” She retorted with a wicked grin. 

The super-soldier thinly smiled and stood up suddenly, lifting the short woman with him. Her legs clung to his middle as she yelped, making him chuckle at her. He let her down, her body sliding against his. 

Valencia’s hands wrapped around his neck as she pouted. “That’s not funny Steve! I could have fallen!” 

“I wouldn’t let my gal fall.” Steve assured her, kissing her forehead. 

“Gal?” She scrunched her nose up, “I totally forgot you were from,” She mimicked his accent, “Brook-lahn.” 

“Bahn and raised.” Steve exaggerated, making Valencia snort. 

“Go to take a shahwa Rogahs.” The bronze woman teased, pushing away from him. 

“Sha’ thing, toots.” The hero said shutting the bathroom door just as Valencia exclaimed, “Toots?!”


	12. Peace Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia keeps the peace, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, comment, comment!

Valencia picked up a blue crayon and furiously colored in a picture. She was sitting in a chair too small for her at a table equally too small for her with her new best friend Lila. The grown ups were in their own corners of the ranch being depressing and angst-filled so it was only fitting that the youngest Avenger hang out with the little Barton.

“Lila B pass me that brown crayon.” Valencia ordered her little friend. Lila obeyed and handed her the crayon only to scrunch up her nose in confusion. 

“Why are you coloring Cinderella brown?” The little girl asked innocently enough.

Valencia snorted out a laugh before explaining, “My Cinderella is Brandy as Cinderella.”

“Who’s Brandy?” Lila questioned, her little brows furrowed.

“...We gotta hang out more kid.” The bronze Avenger shook her head. After she was finished with her picture she got up from the small table and stretched before heading into the kitchen. 

Laura was making sandwiches for the team in the large kitchen, looking like the embodiment of the term ‘barefoot and pregnant’. The brunette smiled at Valencia as she walked in, “Turkey or ham?”

“Ham please.” The dark woman said, grabbing a sandwich and a juice box. She walked to the porch and sat down on one of the porch swings. She then took a bite of her sandwich, looking out into the yard. She shook her head in a laugh when she saw Tony and Steve were chopping wood.

Natasha walked on the porch with a blank expression on her face. She sat down next to Valencia, crossing her arms.

“What’s wrong?” The young woman asked, taking a sip of juice.

“Men are idiots.” Natasha said simply, her emotionless mask faltering as she furrowed her brows. 

Valencia nodded, “Yeah.” She replied and the two women sat there in silence.

“Did you ever want this?” Natasha suddenly inquired, motioning to the ranch around them. 

“A farm? No. Kids and a husband? Maybe one day. I never really pictured myself round-bellied and barefoot but I do love children.” Valencia chewed on her lip in thought. “What about you?”

Natasha smiled grimly and shook her head. “Up until recently I believed love was for idiots and small children.” The redhead paused, looking out into the yard. “But now...I think I could see it.”

Valencia smiled softly, “You and Lila seemed to get along really well. You’d make a great mom.”

The assassin let out a bitter laugh, “Ha. The girl who job is to take lives giving life to another? That’s a joke if I’ve ever heard one. Besides, it’s not a possibility for me anyway.” Natasha finished, as if she wasn't bothered.

Valencia put down her plate and turned to her friend. “Babies love unconditionally Nat. Your child wouldn't care what you’ve done.” She put a bronze hand on Natasha’s knee, the redheaded woman close to tears. “Whether you bore them or not. You’d make a great mother.”

Natasha clenched her jaw and said nothing, instead getting up and walking into the house. 

Valencia pursed her lips as her eyes watched her friend warily. She picked up her plate and finished her sandwich, getting up and going back into the kitchen. She put her plate in the sink before getting two more sandwiches and a couple juice boxes. 

The frizzy-haired blonde walked from the porch and towards the two heroes in the yard. Said heroes were now arguing with each other loudly. 

“Isn’t that the mission?” Tony yelled the words to Steve that Valencia had uttered to him last night. “So we can end the fight? So we can go home!”

Steve, seemingly growing more and more frustrated, ripped a log in half before turning to Tony. “Every time someone tries to end a war before it starts people die. Every time.” 

Valencia cleared her throat then and the two men turned to her. “I brought lunch.” She chimed, using the plates as a white flag. She handed a plate to Steve and then to Tony, looking between them nervously.

“Thank you Valencia.” Steve nodded to her.

“Yeah thanks, princess.” Tony said, earning a hard look from Steve. 

Laura walked up to the three of them then. “Sorry Mr. Stark, Clint said you wouldn't mind but our tractor doesn't seem to want to start at all.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah I’ll give her a kick. Hold my plate for me princess.” He said handing his sandwich to Valencia. “Don't let him eat it.” 

Steve rolled his eyes as the brunette genius walked off. He sat on one if the tree stumps and took a bite of his sandwich. Taking a look between Valencia and Steve, the pregnant woman quickly waddled back into the house.

Valencia took a seat on the other stump, holding Tony’s sandwich. “You know what I’m going to say Steve…”

The blonde hero huffed. “I know, I know.” He looked over to her. “But he’s just so…”

“Pig-headed? Irritating? Smug?” Valencia offered with a grin.

“All of the above.” Steve groaned, trying to figure out the juice box she had gave him.

The bronze woman laughed softly and stood up, putting Tony’s plate down and walking over to Steve. She took the juice box from his hands and put the straw in it for him before handing it back to the hero. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, taking a sip. Before she could walk away he pulled her towards him, making her sit on his knee as he ate. 

Valencia's fingers played in Steve’s hair as she lightly chided, “You have to be more patient.”

“I know.” Steve replied softly, looking up at the blonde woman with his baby blues. “I’m worried.” 

Valencia nodded her head, giving him a small smile. “I am too, but it’ll be alright.” 

Steve managed to smile back and pecked Valencia on her nose making her laugh. The young woman placed both her hands on his face before pressing her lips to his. 

“Oh this is just fantastic.” Tony’s voice caused the two of them to pull away.

“Stark.” Steve warned, a glare in his eyes.

Tony simply smirked before nodding towards Valencia. “There's something you need to check out in the barn.” He informed her before muttering to himself, “This makes so much sense.”

Valencia got of of Steve’s lap and furrowed her eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Eh the tractor.” The brunette man blurted.

“The tractor? What about the tractor?” Valencia asked suspiciously. 

Tony rolled his eyes in a huff. “Just go in the damn barn will you?” 

“Watch it, Stark.” Steve warned the billionaire once more, not liking how he was talking to the young woman.

“It’s okay Steve, tiny Tim isn’t hurting anybody.” Valencia quipped and Tony smirked at her. She made her way to the large barn, pushing the doors open. Her guard was up as she slowly made her way to the tractor. 

“Hello little bird.” A gruff voice rang out behind her causing the blonde woman’s head to whip around. The young Fury bit her lip as her eyes searched her father’s face. “What?” Her father exclaimed with his arms open, “I don’t get a hug?” 

Valencia snorted out a watery laugh as she walked into her father’s arms. The Furys hugged for a moment in silence, the elder Fury kissing his daughters hair. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.” The blonde woman uttered as they pulled away. 

Instead of replying, Nick’s eyes went to his daughters hair. He grimaced, “What the hell did you do to your hair?” 

Valencia snorted once again and rolled her eyes. It was such a father thing for him to say to her after two years of not speaking. “I’m twenty two now Dad, I can make my own decisions.” 

Nick raised an eyebrow, “I see that.” He said before motioning out of the barn. “Captain America? Really? When were you going to tell me about that?” 

“When were you going to tell me about Maria?” Valencia mirrored his face before scoffing, “What am I saying, we haven’t seen each other in two years!” 

“I asked you to come with me.” The father said, sitting on a piece of hay. “You declined. Besides, I’ve had eyes and ears on you since the takedown. You just didn’t know it little bird.” 

Valencia chew on her lip and nodded in thought. She cut her eyes at him before asking, “Do you think we can stop him?” 

Nick pursed his lips, nodding to the young woman. “I’m sure you will be able to. Together.” He assured his daughter, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Come on,” He started, walking out of the barn, “I’ve got to rally the troops.”

And her father did just that. After the initial shock of seeing the elder Fury, the team began to listen to him like old times. He gathered all the Avengers for a meeting in the Barton’s kitchen. They all stood and sat around the dining table, going back and forth about plans. Valencia was sat next to Natasha at the dining table while Bruce, Clint, Steve and Tony stood. 

“Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission,” Nick Fury preached to his team, “And whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All this laid in a grave. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard.” 

“Steve doesn’t like that kind of talk, Dad.” Valencia teased, looking over at her captain with a smirk. 

“You know what Fury...” Steve replied in a playful tone. 

Nick grimaced at the couple, “If you two are done.” He started with a glare, “What does Ultron want?”

“To become better.” Steve answered him quickly, “Better than us. He keeps building bodies.” 

“Person bodies.” Tony interjected with a frown, “The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking we’re outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it.” 

“Ultron’s going to evolve…” Bruce uttered, looking at a picture Lila painted earlier. 

Nick’s eyebrows furrowed, “How?” 

“Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?”


	13. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in Seoul starts and Val gets a little shaken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hate when people do this, but I need comments. So no chapter until I get at least three. That's not asking a lot considering this has over 800 views. My birthday was Sunday and I turned 20 so give me a present....

At around five in the morning, everyone was suited up and ready to go. The Avengers were headed to South Korea to help Helen Cho and hopefully stop Ultron. 

Valencia laced up her boots before trotting down the stairs, her hair still wild and frizzy. She walked in the den to see Tony and Steve speaking in hushed voices. 

“Morning boys.” She smiled looking between them, “Have you kissed and made up yet?” 

Tony smirked at the young woman and opened his mouth to retort but he was interrupted by Valencia’s father. 

“I’ll drop Banner off at the tower.” Nick informed them as he shrugged on his coat. “You mind if I borrow Miss Hill?” 

“She’s all yours,” Tony said, before finishing lowly, “Apparently.” 

Valencia snorted and her father’s eye darted to her. “I didn’t say anything.” She insisted, her hands up in surrender. 

Tony cleared his throat, making the elder Fury’s attention return to him. “What are you gonna do?” 

“I don’t know. Something dramatic I hope.” Nick smirked before kissing his daughter on the cheek. “Stay safe little Fury.” 

“Will do big Fury.” The blonde saluted her father teasingly as he walked out the door. They loaded into the quinjet after they said their final goodbyes, Valencia leaving a cute note for Lila, and they were off, headed towards South Korea. 

The ride was anxiety filled and when they reached their destination, Steve was the first to be dropped off. 

“Be careful.” Valencia had muttered to him and he nodded towards her before leaving the quinjet. Her, Clint and Natasha were waiting for orders in the quinjet. 

“You guys copy that?” Steve’s voice rang from the earpiece. 

“We did.” Clint replied, looking over the traffic. 

“We got a private jet taking off across town, that could be him.” Natasha offered, but Clint shook his head. 

“There,” The archer pointed to the highway below them. “It’s a truck from the lab. I could take the driver out-” 

“No!” Steve protested, “If that truck crashes the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron.” He finished, the sound of traffic crashing around him. 

“Christ Steve.” Valencia swore, her heart skipping a beat at the sound. She and Natasha got up from their seats on the quinjet and sat on matching motorcycles, waiting for the cue from Clint. 

“We got a window.” The archer informed them, and they got ready to lower onto the street. “Four, three...Give ‘em hell.” Trap doors in the bottom of the quinjet opened and the women dropped down, speeding off. 

The two of them weaved through traffic, Valencia getting accustomed to steering a motorcycle again. “Baby, Cap’s shield at 1:00.” Natasha informed her teammate through the headset and Valencia leaned over to pick it up.

“How you doing?” The redhead asked the blonde as they were instructed to take a hard right. 

“I’m good.” Valencia assured her teammate as she secured the shield to the front of her bike. “Just been awhile.” 

The femme fatales barrelled through the street markets as they caught up with the truck. “Go under it!” Natasha instructed and the younger woman obeyed, drifting under the truck. 

Now side by side with Steve, the bronze girl threw the shield towards him and the hero caught it. Valencia smiled as Steve defended himself, turning towards the truck. The distraction caused the blonde woman not to see the street lifting up in front of her bike. 

“Val!” Natasha yelled as her teammate was thrown off of her motorcycle. Valencia tumbled along the road, groaning in pain. Natasha quickly rode to her and stopped in front of the injured girl. The redhead put her on the back of her bike before riding off. When Valencia came to she screamed and clung to Natasha as the pair rode up a bridge of pedestrian stairs. 

“You alright kid?” Natasha asked as she steered the bike through pedestrians. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just scratched up.” Valencia assured her, though a shock of pain ran up her leg. 

Natasha was quickly coming to the open back of the truck. “You good to drive?” The assassin inquired as she got the motorcycle a foot away from the trailer. She began to kneel on the front of the bike, much to Valencia’s alarm. 

Valencia paused in alarm, “Wait!” She started but was interrupted by Natasha jumping off the motorcycle and into the truck. The blonde quickly took control of the motorcycle, steering it away from the truck. “Damn it Nat!” The young Fury exclaimed in her headset. 

Natasha chuckled in response, breathing heavily. “Cap can you keep him busy?” The redhead asked and Steve groaned. 

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” He panted into the headset. 

Valencia rode alongside the train as Steve fought with Ultron. Suddenly, the truck started to lift in the air with Natasha still inside. “Nat!” She screamed into the headset, “Do you copy? Nat!” Only static was heard on the other side. The blonde muttered a few colorful words before her mouth dropped in realization. The train track was ending and the train was still going full force. 

“Hello? Does anyone copy?” She said but got no answer. Saying a quick prayer, Valencia sped the bike up, riding next to the train. Ultron had flown out and there was a big gaping hole in the front train car. 

“I really hope this works…” She mutters to herself before taking a deep breath. Valencia stood up on the bike before jumping off and into a train car. She made it through the hole in the train, almost falling through to the other side but Steve caught her.

“What are you doing?” The blonde hero questioned furiously, his arms still around her.

“The train’s going to crash!” Valencia told him, nearly breathless. Her eyes moved to the twins standing on either side of them and her guard was immediately up. 

Steve followed her gaze before jumping into action. He looked at the silver-haired boy, informing him, “There are civilians in our path.” In a quick burst of blue he was gone, clearing the people from in front of the train. The Captain then turned to the girl, “Can you stop this thing?” The girl nodded and began to move her hands eccentrically, red matter coming from them. 

The train began to slow down, though some seats were coming loose and falling forward. Valencia tried to hold on to the railing to keep herself from falling, but her grip was not tight enough. As the train came to a complete stop, she was jerked forward. The blonde woman closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the glass, but it never came. 

Valencia opened one of her eyes and looked up to find electric blue eyes staring down at her. The blonde girl stared at the boy in bewilderment, searching his eyes. Coming to his senses, the silver-haired boy dropped her on the ground before bending over and heaving, trying to get air. His sister ran up to him and tried to comfort him, as Valencia tried to find the words to say. The blonde got up from the ground and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“I’m fine,” The boy assured his sister, taking a seat. “I just need to take a minute.” 

“I’m very tempted not to give you one.” Steve glared as he walked towards them. His eyes fell on Valencia and he walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asked, his eyes searching hers, but her attention was somewhere else. The young Fury nodded without words, still staring at the silver-haired boy. 

“The Cradle,” The girl started, “Did you get it?” 

Steve frowned and turned away from Valencia before nodding his head, “Stark will take care of it.” 

The girl shook her head, “No he won’t.” 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve scoffed at the girl, only to say into his headset. “Stark come in, Stark? Anyone on comms?” 

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that from?” The girl spat with a scowl. 

Steve clenched his jaw before turning to a shaken up Valencia. “We need to get back to the tower, immediately.” Valencia slowly nodded as Steve called for a quinjet. The hero turned towards the twins, a stern look on his face. “You both are coming with us.” The siblings didn’t argue, instead looking to each other. 

In another hour and a half they were in the sky. Steve was flying the aircraft while Valencia was sitting next to him. The twins were seated in the back of the quinjet, speaking to each other in their native language. 

The young Fury was chewing on her lip in thought, her eyes glazed over. 

“Are you alright?” Steve asked Valencia for a change. 

The bronze beauty licked her lips and nodded. “I almost died.” She muttered, more to herself than to Steve, “Twice.” She glanced over her shoulder at the silver-haired boy, only to see that he was already staring at her. “That boy…he saved my life.” 

The hero scoffed, “You don’t owe him anything.” Steve muttered, “It’s a third of his fault we’re in this mess in the first place.” 

“Is it?” Valencia retorted quietly, “Because I’m pretty sure most of the blame could be pinned on Stark.” 

“Oh now you want to blame Stark?” Steve replied to her with a glare. “I’ve been saying this all along.” 

“I’m not saying it’s entirely his fault, but it certainly isn’t theirs.” Valencia argued, “Being from a war-torn country that gets bombed on the regular doesn’t exactly make you into a superhero, now does it?” 

“It shouldn’t make you a villain either.” The blonde hero retorted.

Valencia rolled her eyes. “Not everything is black and white Steve!” She whispered back furiously. 

Steve turned to her, his blue eyes hard. “Why do you always defend everyone else? Why can’t you be on my side for once?” 

The young fury’s eyes widened and her jaw went slack in shock. “Are you serious? I’m always on your side! I can’t believe you’d say that to-” 

“We can hear you.” The brunette girl said from behind them, making Valencia stop her rant. 

The couple silenced themselves but looked at each other warily, a glare in her eyes. The ride was silent from then on, nothing but scathing looks sent to the other party. When they landed, they immediately marched to the lab where Tony and Bruce were at it again.


	14. The View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia has to save the world...again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been more than a month. All I really wanted was two comments and I got them. So here you go. Since it's been so long I would advise you to reread this from the beginning. Not HHNF but this story. Thank you for reading. Go read my Bucky story.

Bruce and Tony had plugged Ultron’s cradle into their software and were using as a chance to redeem themselves. 

Valencia didn’t know what to do; the tension in the lab ran so thick that she could probably take out a knife and slice it. Everyone was snapping at each other, each one’s tones just as scathing as the next. The blonde woman stood behind Steve and nervously chewed on her lip as the accusations started getting louder and louder. 

Suddenly, the silver-haired man jetted around the room and unplugged all of the scientist’s machines. “No, no. Go on.” The foreign boy mocked, before the glass floor beneath him shattered. 

The action seemed to light the match and before Valencia knew it, Steve had thrown his shield, Tony had shot Steve with his glove and Bruce had the brunette twin in a chokehold. 

“Everyone calm down!” The young Fury screamed, trying to throw water on the flames, but her voice was drowned out by the sound of everyone fighting. The young Avenger ducked out of the way of conflict, hiding behind an overturned metal table. After a moment, Valencia saw a flash of bright blue from behind the table. She stood up with wide eyes, seeing Thor shooting lightning into the cradle. As soon as she was up, Valencia hit the ground again as the cradle exploded. 

Silence filled the laboratory and the blonde Fury peeked over her makeshift shield. Her mouth dropped in surprise as she caught the sight of a blue and red creature with a jewel on its forehead. The being looked around the room before lunging at Thor. As everyone hurried down the steps to face the creature, Valencia hung back, instead silently leaving the lab. 

She still didn’t know her way around the tower, so she made her way to the artillery. She grabbed a first-aid kit and took a seat on a metal bench, slowly lifting her leg on to the steel. Valencia bit her lip as she rolled up her leather pants, feeling the pain shoot up her leg. On the side of her left leg, there was a cut running up the inside of it from when she fell off her bike. She opened a package of gauze and sprayed disinfectant on the cloth, hissing as she cleaned her cut. Valencia took out tweezers from the kit and picked out little pieces of gravel from her wound. As she bandaged her leg with gauze and medical tape, two people came running into the room. Valencia looked over her shoulder, pausing as she saw the Sokovian twins.

The twins stared at her before going to the shelves and picking out what they need. The brunette girl turned to Valencia, “We are leaving in three minutes. The archer says Ultron is in Sokovia.” 

“Thank you.” The Fury nodded, pulling her pants leg down. She grabbed a needle from the first-aid kit and filled it with adrenalin, shooting herself up to relieve the pain. The blonde woman hopped up from the bench with renewed vigor, walking over to the weapons shelves and stocking up. She borrowed a pair of Natasha’s gloves; the cloth having brass knuckles in them. She then strapped two guns to her hips and loaded up on ammo. 

“Use the red bullets, Val.” Clint informed her, walking by. “They explode.” 

“Duly noted, big bird.” Then blonde girl chimed, replacing the ammo she had strapped to her belt. She then began to make her way to the quinjet, her boots squeaking against the floor. She climbed on the jet and she grabbed an earpiece, pressing it into her ear. The silver-haired twin walked up to the table and stood next to her, examining the earpiece with furrowed brows. 

“Here.” Valencia muttered, taking the earpiece out of his hands and placing it in his ear. “They’re kind of tricky if you’ve never used them.” 

The silver-haired boy nodded to the short woman, “Thank you.” He chimed with his thick accent. “How iz your leg?” 

“I’ll live.” The blonde shrugged, smiling as she added, “Thanks to you.” The Sokovian boy smirked back and was about to reply, but Valencia’s attention was taken away by Steve.

“Valencia.” The captain breathed in relief, “Where did you run off to?” He asked, his blue eyes searching her face worriedly. 

The young woman bit her lip before sheepishly replying, “I needed to bandage my leg.” Steve’s eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to protest but Valencia beat him to it, “I know, I know. But I’m fine and I’m going.” 

The captain set his jaw and looked over to Pietro, who was standing next to Valencia and listening to the conversation. The blonde took his blonde’s arm and led her to the other side of the jet, lowering his voice, “How badly are you hurt?” 

“Steve I’m fine. I promise. We don’t need to do this every time we have a mission.” Valencia whispered back, her brown eyes searching his. She placed a bronze hand on his cheek, “I know you worry, but I’m a big girl.” 

Steve placed his large hand over hers and nodded, “I know.” He shortly replied, “Just be careful.” 

“I always am.” The blonde woman winked at the captain before turning around and taking a seat across from the twins. She caught sight of the brunette girl’s thoughtful expression and she smiled. “We never formally met,” The bronze beauty started, scooting to the edge of her seat as the quinjet took off. “I’m Valencia.” 

The girl stared at her with her scarlet eyes and said nothing, so the silver-haired boy rushed to answer, fidgeting with his fingers. “I am Pietro, this iz my seester Wanda.” 

Valencia nodded with a smile, “Nice to meet you both.” The remainder of the flight was silent, everyone in their own heads. Valencia was currently thinking about her mother and wishing she had called her before she got on the jet. The young Fury was at it again; saving the world that is, and she was starting to think that this is what she was meant to do.

Valencia Renee Fury was not supposed to sit behind a desk; she was supposed to be out in the world helping people. She was lucky enough to have the resources to do what she wanted to do and she was going to use them. At that moment, Valencia decided, if she made it through the day; she was not going back home. 

“Ultron knows we’re coming,” Steve started, taking Valencia out of her thoughts. “Odds are we’ll be riding into heavy fire. And that’s what we signed up for, but the people of Sokovia,” The captain's eyes flashed to the young Fury’s before finishing, “They didn’t. So our priority is getting them out.” Steve paused and looked down, furrowing his brows. “Ultron thinks we're monsters. That we’re what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t just about beating him; it’s about whether he’s right.” He looked to his teammates as the jet began to land. “Thor, Banner, you two find Nat. Stark, Vision, find out what Ultron’s been hiding. Maximoffs, Valencia, Barton, we will clear the city.” The ramp of the quinjet began to lower and Steve dismissed the team. 

Valencia ran through Sokovian homes, knocking on doors and yelling for them to leave. She ushered many people to the line of migration, feeling like she was leading the slaves out of Egypt. Seemingly out of nowhere, mechanical clangs started to echo throughout the town. The young Fury looked around the town with furrowed brows, searching for the cause of the sounds. Suddenly, hundreds of robots flew into the sky and onto the land, making the townspeople scramble in fear. 

“Run!” Valencia screamed, taking her gun from her hip and aiming at different drones. Not wanting to waste the explosive bullets, the young woman did not take her shots until she had a clear target. She landed multiple hits until she was knocked off her feet by a drone, the mindless metal pointing a gun at her. 

A blue streak of light raced past, ripping the drone in half. Valencia got up from the ground and looked around her, yelling out, “Thank you!” As she began running towards civilian screams, a wind blew past her and she heard a loud, “You are welcome!” 

“Move! Move!” The young Fury yelled, using her brass knuckles to punch drones in their power packs. She knocked a drone down and dislocated its head with her heavy boot, freeing people that it was holding hostage. The civilians started to yell and point behind Valencia and the blonde quickly turned her head, shooting a drone that was creeping up behind her. The people started to cheer and Valencia smiled, only to be knocked off her feet. 

The blonde woman furrowed her brows and looked around her, trying to find a threat. The ground began to move again and screams were echoed throughout the town once more. “What’s going on?” Valencia screamed into her head piece, trying to get her footing. 

A silver-trail ran to her and Pietro appeared before her, his eyes full of worry. “The town iz lifting.” 

“What?” Valencia exclaimed, thinking that he was getting his words wrong. The silver-haired man huffed and picked her up, running to the edge of the town and setting her down. “Oh my God.” Sokovia was completely separated from the earth, and was steadily rising in the sky. 

“I told you.” Pietro muttered, before turning his head at the sound of screams. “We go be heroes now, yes?” 

Valencia nodded, and held out her hand, “Can I get a ride?” The silver-haired man smirked in reply and grabbed her, dropping her off in the middle of the town. The blond woman smiled in thanks and he waved to her, running off. She bit her lip and watched his trail fade away before the sound of screaming and a baby crying hit her ears. 

Without hesitation, Valencia hurried in the direction of the cries. “Hello?” She called into a townhouse, looking for the source of the cries. 

“Pomogite! Pomogite!” A young voice screamed out and Valencia’s heart dropped. She ran up the stairs of the house and busted open a door, her eyes widened when she saw a teenaged girl holding an infant. 

Valencia reached her hand out to the girl and she shook her head furiously, cradling the baby to her chest. “Pomagetay.” She tried to mimic the girl’s earlier words, motioning to herself. The girl hesitated for a moment before making a motion to come toward Valencia. 

The moment was ruined when a drone flew into the room, making the girl start to scream again. “Run!” Valencia screamed to the girl, jumping on the drone and punching it in the head. The baby started to cry louder and louder as the girl ran out of the room. The drone knocked Valencia off of it, her back hitting the wall of the bedroom, and began to go after the teenager and the baby. 

“No!” The young Fury screamed, hurriedly getting up and jumping on the drone’s back. The robot started to shoot behind itself, trying to hit Valencia. The blonde woman held on for dear life as she was knocked around by the bot. She tried to reach for one of her pistols but was almost knocked off. She took a deep breath and tried once more, smirking when she pressed the gun against the bot’s head. Jumping off of the drone, she pulled the trigger and fell to the ground, covering her head when the bot exploded. 

Valencia threw her head back and breathed heavily through her mouth, relieved that she made it. The shot in her leg was beginning to wear off and stings of pain were shooting up her body. As she laid there on the bedroom floor, Steve’s voice began to ring from her earpiece. 

“Stark you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job; tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt ‘em back. You get killed,” The captain paused, “Walk it off.” 

After a quick pep talk, Valencia got up from the ground and made her way out of the house, muttering, “You wanted the job, Valencia Renee. You got it.” She ran towards where she saw most of the bots and saw a glimpse of red hair. 

“Nat!” She exclaimed and the assassin's head turned to her. A drone came up behind the shapely woman and Valencia’s eyes widened, quickly shooting the bot. “Sorry.” Valencia called out sheepishly. Nat playfully glared at the young Fury before grabbing Cap’s shield and smashing a bot in half. 

“Valencia,” Steve yelled to the blonde woman as she stomped the head off a drone, “On your left!” 

The bronze woman looked to the left of her to see a bot about to shoot at her. She ducked the shot and aimed her own weapon at the drone, making it explode. “Thank you darling.” She teased before aiming and firing over Steve’s head. 

“Right back at you, toots.” The captain quipped before becoming serious. “The next wave is going to hit any minute. Whaddya got Stark?” 

Valencia watched Steve’s face drop and she chewed on her lip, standing next to him and Nat. 

“Cap these people are going nowhere,” Natasha articulated as ashes clouded the air around them. “If Stark finds a way to blow this rock…” 

Steve shook his head, saying sternly, “Not until everyone’s safe.” 

“Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There’s not math there.” The redhead said incredulously. 

“I’m not leaving this rock with one civilian on it.” The captain stubbornly replied, his jaw setting. 

Valencia bit her lip and looked over at Steve with a sad smile, “She didn’t say we should leave.” Steve looked at her with a surprised expression as Natasha nodded, “There are worst ways to go. Where else am I going to get a view like this?” The blonde Fury met Steve’s gaze and smiled reassuringly, though her eyes had started to water. The captain took one of her hands in his, lacing his fingers between hers. 

Suddenly, static started to sound from their earpieces, both of them furrowing their brows. “I’m glad you all like the view,” Valencia’s jaw dropped at the voice, “It’s about to get a little better.”


	15. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There are three chapters left in this story. There will be another one if what I think is going to happen in Civil War happens... Mysterious haha.

Ascending from the clouds like a golden chariot, a large black helicarrier came into view. Valencia’s eyes widened and her grip on Steve’s hand grew tighter. The young Fury was in utter disbelief, “...Dad?” 

“Nice right?” Her father answered smugly, “I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple friends. She’s dusty but she’ll do.” 

Valencia snorted with a wide grin and Steve smiled, “Fury, you son of a bitch.”

“Oh!” Nick replied mockingly, “You kiss my daughter with that mouth?” The two blonde’s grins dropped and Valencia yanked her hand away from Steve, averting her eyes. The bottom of the helicarrier opened and smaller vessels began to fly toward Sokovia, like little lifeboats. 

Valencia watched with a proud smile as Pietro zoomed up to the trio. “This iz S.H.I.E.L.D.?” He asked, looking up at the helicarrier with a smirk. 

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D.’s supposed to be.” Steve answered with a nod.

The silver-haired man shrugged, “This iz not so bad.” 

“Let’s load ‘em up.” Steve ordered and they all got to work. 

Valencia ran to a building where people were cowering in fear and flung open the doors, ushering the people out. Her eyes surveyed the area around her, watching as a second, gray Ironman suit flew around with Tony. She put a finger to her ear, “Who is that in the gray suit?” 

“Hi Val.” A voice belonged to Rhodey, the guy Valencia met a the party, rang into the earpiece as he flew into her sightline. 

“Oh hey Rhodey.” The blonde greeted waved with a smile, quickly dropping it and warning, “Behind you!” The tin man turned around and fired off a blast, waving a hand in thanks. 

A moment later Tony’s voice echoed through the earpiece, informing the group that he had a plan. All of them were to meet in the middle of the city where Ultron had planted the device that was making them hover over the Earth. “Avengers time to work for a living.” The iron-man jested. 

“What the hell have we been doing?” Valencia teased back, making her way to her way to the meeting grounds. A silver streak zoomed past her, only to turn around and stop in front of her. 

“Need a ride?” Pietro asked the blonde with a smirk. Valencia bit her lip and nodded, the Sokovian lifting her up and zooming away. He set her down once they got to the cathedral and she nodded in thanks. 

“What’s the drill?” Natasha inquired as they all stood around the core. 

Tony pointed to the device planted in the ground, “This is the drill, if Ultron gets his hands on it, we lose.” As Tony finished his statement the Hulk dropped down in front of them, shoving bots away. Valencia’s eyes widened, as it was her first up close look at Banner in such a state. Her wonder was short lived as Ultron sicked more bots on them, the mindless machines rushing towards the heros. 

“Great…” Valencia breathed, cracking her neck and reloading her gun. She took out her other pistol for good measure and began aiming and ducking, just like her mother taught her. She fired shot after shot, not letting any of the bots get too close to her. The blonde backed into something and whipped her head around, finding Natasha. 

“Givin’ ‘em hell, baby?” She breathed jokingly with a smirk. 

“Don’t you know it.” Valencia replied with her own smirk. 

As Vision, Tony and Thor fired at the main Ultron bot, the clones stopped coming and a serene air surrounded the cathedral. 

“We gotta move out, even I can tell the air is getting thin.” Steve informed the crew with a grimace. “You guys get to the boats, I’ll sweep for stragglers.” 

Valencia opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by Clint. “What about the core?”

“I will protect it.” Wanda offered with a confident expression. “It’s my job.”

After Pietro had a heated conversation with his twin, Valencia looked at him expectantly causing him to smirk. “Can I help you?” He teased. The blonde rolled her eyes and he chuckled, lifting her up and taking off once again. He dropped her off in front of Clint and sped off once more.

“How’s this area?” Valencia asked the bird. 

“Clea-!” As Clint was about to finish a woman began to yell out her child’s name. The two of them looked across the rubble and saw a little boy stuck in a cement ditch. Clint made a move to jog towards the boy and Valencia stopped him. 

“You have babies, I got this one.” The young Fury assured him, running towards the little boy. “Hello.” She greeted in a low voice, she lifted the boy from the ditch and held him, walking back to the lifecarrier. She hummed lowly in the little boys ear to soothe him, using her mother and father’s love song. 

When Valencia looked up her eyes widened, seeing Ultron flying towards them, and she looked down at the little boy, quickly kneeling down and shielding the child from the bullets coming their way. She continued to hum, though it was louder as tears ran down her cheeks and she rocked the little boy in her arms. After the bullets passed over her, she opened her eyes, not feeling any pain. Her brown eyes met electric blue ones and it was like time stopped, a sick sense of deja vu running over her. 

“You didn’t see that coming?” The silver-haired man breathed with a weak smirk as he fell to the ground, his body littered with bullet holes. 

Valencia gasped for breath and she stood there, cradling the little boy to her chest. She didn’t snap out of her trance until Clint ran to her, taking the little boy from her arms. She fell to her knees and began to shudder, rolling Pietro over on his back and cupping his face. “Pietro?” She breathes out, slapping his face. “Come on, wake up.”

“Valencia.” Steve’s voice seemed so far away from the young woman as she began to sob. 

“Pietro, wake up!” She called again, putting her head to his chest to check for a heartbeat. The blonde then began to press on his chest, performing CPR in vain.

“Valencia.” Steve said once again, lifting her away from the body. Valencia kicked out and resisted his grasp, sobbing out, “Wait! He’s not dead! I can save him! Let me go!” Steve wrapped his arms around the short woman and shushed her, petting her hair. “Steve.” She cried, “Please I can save him. He saved me, I have to save him!” The hero said nothing as he carried her on to the lifecarrier, setting her down next to Clint. He looked over at the archer and Clint nodded in understanding, watching Steve leave to survey the area one more time. 

Valencia looked down at Pietro on the ground of the carrier and sniffed, sinking down to her knees once more. She looked over him with guilty eyes, biting her lip so hard she began to taste blood. 

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered, placing a hand on his chest, his blood soaking her fingers. “I owe you three lives,” She gave a watery chuckle, “I’ll try to pay it forward though, huh?” Valencia muttered, looking into his dim eyes that used to shine so bright. She closed his eyes with her hand and cupped his cheek once more, before falling back on her heels and closing her eyes. 

That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out. Valencia doesn’t know whether it was from the pain in her leg or the pain in her spirit but she was tired and her body was restless. 

When Valencia woke up she was blinded by white. She squinted her eyes and looked around the room, noting that she was in a hospital bed and that bright light was the sun shining into a stark white room. She had an IV in her wrist and she grimaced, feeling the sting of the needle. A machine was next to her displaying her heartbeat in steady, almost musical tones. The room smelt like bleach, though the feeling of death was absent from it. 

At the mention of death, Valencia’s eyes started to water. Pietro had saved her again, though this time he gave his own life in exchange for hers. The blonde sniffed and looked to the side of her, the sunlight not hurting her eyes anymore. The bronze girl’s eyes widened when she saw who was sitting in front of the window. “Mom?” She whispered. 

Rebecca Smith-Cragen was napping in a hospital chair facing her daughter, a magazine sprawled across her lap. She was snoring attractively and her mouth was wide open, her curly auburn hair all around her. 

“Mom!” Valencia repeated louder and the woman’s head shot up, looking around alarmingly. 

Rebecca’s eyes settled on her daughter and she smiled, sighing in relief. She got up from her chair and sat at the side of the hospital bed, wrapping her arms around Valencia. “Christ you’re alright!” 

“Yeah…” The blonde girl replied unsurely, patting her mother on the back. “What exactly happened and where am I?” 

“You passed out from a combination of pain, dehydration, and exhaustion.” Her mother informed her with a frown. “And you’re in the Avengers Facility in upstate New York, though they won’t tell me exactly where, the imbeciles...” 

“...” Valencia paused for a moment and furrowed her eyebrows before her eyes widened, “Oh my God!” She exclaimed, shocking her mother, “You’re-!”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Rebecca answered, rolling her eyes. “I’m here. Your fath-!” 

“She’s awake!” Nick Fury took that moment to barge in the door, arms full of flowers. He set them down on the side of her and smirked, leaning down and pecking her cheek. “I knew you would be fine. Your mother here-!” 

“Say something to me, Nicholas I swear to God.” The auburn-haired woman warned, a glare in her hazel eyes and ready for a fight. 

“So this is what having separated parents feels like.” The blonde muttered, running a hand through her hair. 

Rebecca clicked her tongue and petted Valencia’s head, “You see what you did, you made her mad.” She snapped at Nick.

“Me?” The director incredulously replied, ready to go toe-to-toe with the pretty woman. 

“Yes you!”

“Dammit woman! You always-!” 

“Don’t get me started-!”

Valencia rolled her eyes and massaged her temples, glaring at nothing. A knock sounded at the door and Helen Cho entered the room, smiling at Valencia. “You are finally awake!” 

“Hey Helen.” The blonde woman greeted, as her parents finally calmed down. The two sat down in chairs on the opposite side of the room, though they still glared at each other. 

“Let’s check your leg shall we?” The doctor asked, removing the sheet from Valencia’s body and began to stretch and bend her leg. “How does that feel?” 

“Fine, no pain at all.” The young Fury informed her with a shrug. 

“Great, just another day's stay and you should be good to go, Val.” Helen informed her, walking out of the room and closing the door behind herself. 

“Good, now we can finally go home!” Rebecca exclaimed with a grin, only for Nick to scoff at her. Valencia bit her lip and waited for her father’s response. 

Nick narrowed his eye and leaned back in his chair, “Home?” He asked, raising a brow. 

Rebecca huffed in reply, her eyes turning a poisonous green. “Yes home. With me and her father, Daniel.” She informed him, knowing that she was hitting below the belt. 

“I’m her damn father.” Nick retorted with a scowl, “She should be staying with me.” 

“I raised her just fine for 18 years without you, Nicholas.” The hazel-eyed woman replied, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Valencia looked from parent to parent and sighed, trying to get a word in. 

“And who’s fault was that?” Nick snapped angrily, getting up from the chair. “I would have been there if I had known, birdie. You had no right!” 

“I had no choice!” Rebecca yelled back, also standing up from her chair. “They would have killed me!” 

“I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU!” The director roared, his nostrils flaring. “I loved you, birdie. I would have given up everything to be with you and our child. But you took that AWAY FROM ME!”

Rebecca stared back with frustrated tears in her eyes, screaming back, “I WAS AFRAID!”

“That isn’t an excuse.” Fury snarled, his gaze not softening. “Valencia is staying with me.” 

“Over my dead body.” Rebecca snapped back. 

Nick narrowed his eye, “That can be arranged…” 

“Okay both of you stop it!” Valencia exclaimed, glaring at both of them. “I’m sick of this shit and I just woke up.” 

“Watch your mouth.” Her parent’s snapped at the same time, only to glare at one another. 

“Mother,” The blonde breathed, turning to the older woman. “I am staying here.” Nick smirked and open his mouth to gloat but Valencia’s brown eyes snapped to him. “But I am staying here as an adult, as an agent and as an Avenger; not your little daughter.” 

“Fair enough.” Fury nodded, sitting down in the hospital chair. 

Valencia turned to her mother who was now frowning deeply. “Mom, you are welcomed to stay a week until I am settled.” Rebecca grumbled out an affirmation and sat down, leaning back in her chair. “No fighting and no threatening each other’s lives, please. Please remember that you used to love each other and now you love me.” 

Her parents nodded in agreement and Valencia sighed, leaning back in her hospital bed. “Thank God.” She muttered, secretly happy that her parents were together again. Her hands smoothed down her blanket and she felt paper. She help it up to her face and saw that her name was scribbled on it. 

Valencia furrowed her brows and opened the folded paper up. The majority of the white paper was empty, but written in neat scrawl was four little words with a huge meaning. 

‘I love you.

-Steve’


	16. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val gets reunited with her friends and makes a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to an end! This story is lowkey dragging on and I don't mean for it to, it's just that Ultron was so ugh. But look, the next one (yes I know, I promise it will be wholly written before I post it like HHNF) will be ten times better and be updated weekly. But anyway, go read 'Bucky's Dimple' you might find a little surprise at the end...

Valencia was unpacking her things in her new home in the new Avengers’ facility. Her mother was helping her pack, though her bottom lip was jutted out in a pout. 

“Mom,” Valencia sighed, running a hand through her hair, which was now dyed jet black and cut in a pixie, “Can you fix your face? You're really putting a damper on this whole experience.” 

“Am I?” Rebecca asked, her pout staying in place. 

“Yes.” Valencia deadpanned with tired eyes. Her leg was fine and her health was great; she was just tired of playing referee to her feuding parents. She had her own problems to attend to and one of those problems was burning a hole in her pocket. 

Steve’s note had been situated in her pocket since she left the hospital ward. She had not seen him since the mission but she did not fault him; he was Captain America after all. They would talk when the time was right. 

“Mom no!” The bronze girl chimed, hurrying over to her, “I told you to put that in the living room!” 

“It looks better here…” Rebecca urged, fluffing the plant’s leaves. 

Valencia picked up the plant and looked at her mother pointedly, “We talked about this! This is my house and I can put things where I-!” She stopped midpoint when she walked into her living room and saw a familiar blonde standing there. “Want…” She finished lowly. “Hi.” She greeted, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was in sweatpants and a sports bra. 

“Hello.” Steve greeted, his hands on his belt. 

“Lena I know you want your space but I’m telling you a bonsai tree looks better in-! Oh.” Rebecca stopped when she walked in the living room, her nagging interrupted. A smirk grew on her face and she looked from her daughter to the buff blonde in her apartment. 

Valencia caught her mother’s smirk in her peripheral and rolled her eyes. “Steve this is my mother, Rebecca. Mom this is Steve Rogers.” 

Steve held his hand out for her to shake, “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” 

The auburn-haired woman shook the man’s hand, impressed with his grip. Her eyebrow quirked up as she looked at Valencia and the younger girl’s eyes widened. Rebecca held in a snort and walked out of the apartment, yelling, “I’m going to distract myself, you two ‘kids’, I use that term loosely, talk.” 

Valencia groaned at her mother’s ‘joke’ and gestured to the couch. The both of them sat down and she nervously ran a hand through her bangs.

“You cut your hair.” Steve remarked with a small smile. “And you’re not a blonde.” 

“Yeah,” The young woman chuckled, “I was having a little too much fun.”

They shared a smile, “I heard that you’re staying here for a while.” Steve said.

Valencia nodded, before a thought popped into her head. “Are you going back to DC?” She asked, trying to hide her worried tone.

Steve smiled and shook his head, “Nah, Fury, eh, your dad wants me to stay and help the new recruits.” 

“What?” The bronze woman chimed, furrowing her brows, “He didn’t tell me that you would be…” She lowered her voice and muttered, “Oh dad…” 

“Looks like we’re going to be working together.” Steve chuckled, amused at the director’s antics. 

“Looks like.” Valencia responded before biting her lip. She tried to psych herself up into asking about the note but her mouth just would not form the words. After a moment of silence between the two of them, her mouth finally began to tumble out a phrase, “So love, huh?” 

Steve cheeks tinted pink and his eyes widened, causing Valencia to curse herself. “I mean, shit. I didn’t mean to just come out and… it’s just that love is such a strong word and I’ve never had a guy tell me he loved me before…” 

“I understand if you don’t say it back, Valencia.” The blonde assured her, though his gaze was away from her face. “I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable situation.” 

Valencia’s eyes widened and she furiously shook her head, “No that’s not what I meant! I mean I’m not really sure what I meant but you...and I…” The woman took a deep breath and put a hand on the blonde’s cheek, turning his face towards her. “Steve I’d literally follow you to the ends of the Earth, off a cliff and through hell. Those two years that I was away were the most miserable in my life because I kept thinking about how I left you. Love is so complicated and I don’t think I’ve ever been in love but I know for damn sure that I love you.” 

“Watch your mouth.” Steve quipped before taking Valencia’s face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers. The youngest Fury chuckled through her nose and kissed him back eagerly. 

The pair separated and Valencia had to bit her lip to keep from grinning to wide. “So we’re goin’ togetha’?” She teased, putting on a faux-Brooklyn accent. 

“That is actually quite impressive, have you been practicin’?” Steve inquired with a raised brow. 

Valencia snorted out a laugh, standing from the couch. “Come on Chaplin, let’s go meet the others.” 

“Chaplin?” Steve chuckled, following her out of the apartment. “That’s older than I am.” 

“That’s why I said it, grandad.” Valencia retorted as they got into the elevator. 

“I’ll show you grandad…” Steve muttered, turning the short woman around and pressing his lips to her smiling ones. The two didn’t separate until the sound of someone whistling was heard. Valencia ran a hand through her bangs and she would have been a bright pink if not for the melanin in her skin. They both walked into the new rec-room where all of their friends were seated and sat on the couch, the older blonde pulling the younger brunette into his lap. 

“So when can I expect the wedding?” Rebecca inquired, an auburn brow raised. “I’m getting older,” 

“Still look good, Rebbie.” Tony interjected, raising his glass with a smirk. 

“I’m getting older,” The woman stressed the words, though she smirked at Tony, “And I need grandchildren.” 

“Mother…” Valencia groaned, but Steve laughed.

“Baby’s still young, birdie.” Natasha chimed, trying to relieve Valencia of her mother’s wrath. “She has time.” Rebecca rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak once more but she was cut off by Clint walking in the room, freezing when he saw her. “Oh my God.” He uttered, almost inaudibly. 

Valencia’s mom furrowed her brows and looked at her daughter, motioning to the man, “Does he work here?” 

“Clint,” Natasha got up and said in a teasingly comforting voice. She put her hands on his shoulders, “This is Val’s mom, Rebecca Smith. Birdie, this is Clint Barton.” 

“It’s an honor.” Clint stammered as Rebecca got up from the couch and held a hand out to him. 

“Nice to meet you, son.” The auburn-haired woman sternly shook his hand. When Clint didn’t say anything else, she stepped away from him and gave Valencia an odd look, making the young girl snort. “He’s a fan, mom.” 

“Rebbie can probably tell; he looks like he’s about to wet his pants.” Tony quipped with a chuckle. 

“Tony leave him alone,” Valencia interjected, narrowing her eyes at the brunette, “When you first met me you thought I was your kid!” 

“What?” Steve choked out through a laugh.

Rebecca wrinkled her nose in a snort and turned to Tony, “Seriously?” 

“Well we did sleep together that year!” Tony tried to defend himself, crossing his arms stubbornly. “And I don’t recall using a-!”

“That is my mother.” Valencia interrupted, disgusted with what he was about to say. 

“She wasn’t that night.” The brunette scientist smirked, regaining his smug attitude. 

Valencia raised herself to get off the couch but Steve tugged her down, rubbing soothing circles on her arm. Instead she glared into Tony’s eyes, “Tiny Tim, watch how you speak.” Tony put his hands up in surrender but he still had amusement in his eyes. 

“Sure thing, Mrs. Rogers.” The short man teased, making Rebecca snort. 

“Oh, if only.” The elder Smith woman sighed dreamily, not missing the scathing glare her daughter was sending her. As Valencia opened her mouth to retort, the elevator dinged open and another person joined the party. 

“Val!” Sam exclaimed with a huge grin. 

Valencia furrowed her eyebrows, “Sam? Why aren’t you in DC?” 

“Oh, they didn’t tell ya?” The mahogany man asked, plopping on the couch across from her. “You’re looking at the newest addition to the Avengers’ team.” 

“What?” Valencia gasped with a wide grin, “That’s great. I’m so proud.” Rebecca cleared her throat nosily, and the bronze girl laughed, “Sam, my mom. Mom, Sam.” 

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Sam politely nodded.

“Rebecca Smith, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Valencia’s mother smiled.

“Oh, yeah?” Sam raised his eyebrows at Valencia and she rolled her eyes. “Like what?” 

“You hit on my daughter in a park and threw her off a roof.” Rebecca deadpanned harshly, though her eyes were light. 

“Oh.” Sam’s shoulders slumped while Steve and Valencia quietly snickered to themselves. “Yeah…” 

“You also made her laugh and befriended her.” Rebecca continued, “You’re alright in my book, Samuel.” 

“You hear that Val?” Sam teased with a smirk, popping his collar, “I got mama’s blessing.” 

Valencia laughed, placing her arms around Steve’s shoulders. The super-soldier in turn tightened his arms around her waist. “You’re a little late, Sam.” She teasingly pouted, “Points for trying though.” 

“I still can’t believe that you two are a thing.” Tony remarked, slumping on the couch next to Sam. “How did this,” He waved his hands in their direction, “Happen?” 

“It’s a long story.” Steve replied, shaking his head. Valencia nodded, adding, “And none of your business.” 

“It could have been my business.” The playboy retorted and Rebecca rolled her eyes and she walked behind the couch, smacking him on the back of the head. 

“It was one time.” She reiterated, sitting down next to Steve and Valencia. Tony gave her a pointed look and Valencia’s eyes widened, looking at her mother in disbelief. “Okay maybe more than once…” 

“Oh my God.” Valencia groaned, running her hand through her bangs. “He really could have been-!”

“Don’t say it.” Rebecca warned, her annoyed expression mirroring her daughters. 

“My dad.” Valencia finished anyway, making Steve groan. “God forbid…” He said so lowly only Valencia and her mother heard. 

“Literally every dignitary, millionaire, CEO or high ranking agent could have been my father in the last three decades.” 

“Not millionaires, billionaires.” Tony added with a smirk, “Rebbie here is expensive.” 

“Shut it.” Rebecca snapped, her hazel eyes full of fire. “You’re not helping.” 

“It was part of her job, Val.” Natasha stated, sipping on her drink. “It’s a gray area.” 

Clint nodded, “She didn’t get her ranking as the number one most wanted female agent by wearing a moo moo and playing it safe.” 

Valencia groaned at her mother’s smug face, “If we could change the subject to something less traumatizing; that would be great.”

The group laughed as the elevator dinged open, a Maximoff twin walking in the room. All the chatter stopped and Valencia bit her lip, suddenly being filled with dread. She got up from the Steve’s lap and headed toward the brunette, the telepath looking up at her with blank eyes. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Wanda blinked and nodded silently, the both of them walking out of the rec room and to a more private area. 

“Look,” The young Fury breathed, running a hand through her bangs, “I’m sorry about your brother. I feel responsible and not a day goes by where I don’t think about it.” She paused and took a shaky breath, “He saved my life three times. And I wasn’t even good enough to learn from the first one. I took your other half away and I’m sorry.” 

Wanda said nothing for a moment, her eyes just searching Valencia’s face. She looked like she was contemplating what to do, but she wasn’t comfortable with touching the young woman. Her eyes flashed red for a second and she frowned, finally taking a step toward Valencia and embracing her. 

The bronze woman froze but succumb to the hug, her lip trembling with emotion. Wanda shushed her sobs and patted her on the back, her motherly nature coming out. “It is alright. It is not your fault.” 

“I’m sorry.” Valencia repeated, swallowing thickly. 

“He was fond of you.” The telepath informed her, pulling away from the hug, though her hands were still on her forearms. “A little too fond, if you ask me; but you did not. I would never in a million years wish for my brother to die, but I am proud that he lost his life protecting you and a little one.” The brunette paused and searched Valencia’s eyes, “Are you okay?” The bronze woman nodded slowly and Wanda patted her arms, “Good. Do not cry anymore, yarost'. I am sure we will be great friends.” 

Valencia smiled warmly and wiped her eyes, nodding. The pair began to walk back to the rec room and the young Fury stopped Wanda before she walked in the room. “Thank you.” She whispered and the telepath nodded, sending her a small smile.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valencia and Steve are domesticated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The really real last one. This will continue in Bucky's dimple...I mean...spoiler alert.

“I just don’t like the way she looks at you.” Valencia huffed as she shrugged on a pair of yoga pants. 

A lot had changed since the Ultron ‘incident’ happened. Valencia was now an active member of the Avengers. Her mother had returned home to Alexandria, much to her joy, and she had given Valencia her blessing, not that she needed it. 

Steve and Valencia had been together for two months now, and the pair had moved into together. It was Valencia’s decision, the bronzed girl spent most of her time in Steve’s apartment anyway so she pitched the idea to the hero. Smitten, Steve of course agreed. But sometimes, like every other couple, they fought.

And this morning was one of those times. 

“Valencia, I’m sure she doesn’t mean anything by it.” Steve sighed, putting his uniform on. 

They were talking about a blonde named Sharon who, according to Steve, used to be his neighbor in DC. She was undercover as an agent for S.H.I.E.l.D. and was working for Valencia’s dad before he ‘died’. 

Valencia scoffed, running a hand through her ebony bob. “I’m sure she doesn’t.” She grumbled, running a brush through her hair. Her eyes glared at her reflection in the mirror and Steve sighed again behind her. 

The hero put his uniform shirt down and walked over to the short woman, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his chin on the top of her head. “Are you mad at me?” He muttered, his steel blue eyes staring into hers in the mirror. 

Valencia looked down and huffed once more, “No.” She answered, in a voice smaller than her. “I’m mad at her.” 

“It was a friendly, colleague lunch.” Steve stated, a slight pout on his lips. 

“She’s not our colleague, she works for the CIA.” Valencia argued, albeit a little childishly. Steve raised a brow and looked at Valencia pointedly, making the bronze woman roll her eyes. “Okay, okay. I’m being ridiculous; but that’s only because I love you.” 

Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, muttering, “Thank you for admitting it.” 

Valencia bit her lip to contain her smile and rolled her eyes, finishing up her morning routine. When she was ready for work, she walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. 

“You’re going to be late, if you don’t hurry, Val.” Steve chimed, walking into the kitchen. “I told you if you want breakfast you need to wake up earlier.” 

Valencia snorted, “Okay, dad.” She jested before her tone turned sultry, “I wouldn't be so tired if it weren't for you, Steven.”

The hero raised a brow and turned toward her, “Is that so?” Valencia said nothing in return, taking a bite of her apple and chewing with a huge grin. 

The blonde walked over to her and stood between her legs, pressing his forehead against hers. “You didn't let me get much sleep either.”

Valencia bit her lip to keep from smiling and blanked her face. “I have no idea what you mean, Captain.”

Steve looked down at her lips through his lashes and leaned in, making Valencia's eyes flutter closed. As soon as she felt his breath on her lips, he was walking away from her with her apple in his hand.

“Don't be late!” He called, as the elevator doors closed.

Valencia rolled her eyes and jumped off the counter, fixing herself up and going to work.

Grunts echoed through the training room as Valencia broke in the new recruits. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” She ordered, as she flipped Sam over her back. 

He groaned as he hit the mat, “Christ!”

“If you're playing offense not defense, Sam! That’s why you keep getting taken down.” She held her hand out to him, “Try again.” 

Sam nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to the mat and pinning her. He grinned at his victory only for Valencia to headbut him and kick him off of her. “Dammit!” He swore under his breath as he held his nose.

“I think you're done for the day.” Valencia snorted, covering her mouth to contain her laughter. “Next?”

Wanda stepped on the training mat and Valencia froze up. “No powers, Maximoff.”

Wanda smirked, “No promises, Fury.”

Valencia put her fists up and Wanda copied her stance. “Put your legs farther apart; when they're that close it's easy to knock you off your feet.” Wanda did as she was told and threw a punch, using all of her body. Valencia easily dodged it and Wanda stumbled, quickly returning to her fighting stance.

“Do not use your whole body to throw a punch. Arm strength, Wanda.” Valencia chided her student, throwing a lunch of her own. It landed in Wanda’s abdomen and she groaned, moving her hands to cradle herself. Valencia clicked her tongue and grabbed Wanda’s head, kneeing her in the face. 

“Do not react. No matter how much pain you're in.” Valencia held her hand out to Wanda and she took it, putting her fists up again.

“Ready?”

When lunch time rolled around Val was showered and fresh, and on her way to the communal kitchen. 

“Hey Nat.” She greeted from her place in the elevator.

“Hey Baby,” Nat greeted, “How was training?”

“Same little mistakes.” Valencia shrugged, “I’m not sure how to correct them.”

“Break a few bones,” Natasha smirked as they both made themselves sandwiches, “That’ll teach them.”

“Sadistic bitch.” Valencia muttered and Natasha laughed. 

“I’ve been doing this thing longer than you, Val. I think I know the tricks of the trade.” Natasha replied as they got their food. They sat down at a dining room table and continued their conversation.

Valencia shrugged, “I dunno, I figured that all this would be-!”

“Don't say easier.” Natasha interjected.

“Not easier, just…” Valencia shrugged, “I don't think I’m a good teacher.”

“Aw don't say that!” Sam exclaimed as he sat on the bench next to her with a tray of food. “You're the best teacher ever, Val! I’d bring you an apple every day if I could.” 

“Shut up, Sam.” Valencia snorted, elbowing him in the ribs. 

“He is right.” Wanda added as she joined them at the table, “You're a good teacher. Albeit a little rough.”

“At least I don't break your bones like Nat.” Valencia shaded, cutting her eyes at her redheaded friend. Natasha just smirked behind her water bottle.

After lunch, it was back to work, though instead of training recruits, Valencia was stuck at a desk. She blew her bangs out of her face and squinted at the mission report, trying to find out exactly what is was asking her. 

When she was starting to get frustrated, a knock sounded at her office door. “Come in!” She called and Steve poked his head in with a smile. 

“Having trouble?” He questioned, taking a seat in the armchair in front of her desk. 

Valencia looked up from the paper with a sigh, “No, but I could use a welcomed distraction. What’s up?” 

“Well...” Steve started, folding his hands in his lap and leaning forward. He seemed to be having trouble finding the words to say. 

Valencia furrowed her brows and got up from her desk chair, closing her office door. She sat on her desk in front of Steve and lowered her voice, “Is something wrong? Is it Bucky?” 

“No, no.” Steve shook his head, “Nothing's wrong, it’s just… Do you remember when I told you about how I visit Peg every Tuesday?” Valencia nodded, urging him to continue. “Well I found out that another one of my friends is in the same nursing home.” 

“What?” The bronzed Fury breathed, “Who is it? Is it one of the commandos?” 

Steve swallowed thickly and closed his eyes for second. He began to crack his knuckles, a nervous tick that Val noticed about him, before looking off to the side. “When I lived in Brooklyn,” He started, pausing to collect himself, “There was a girl named Darla that used to look after me.” 

“Darla?” Valencia echoed and Steve nodded. 

“Darla Lorraine Frederick.” He added before continuing, “She lived across the hall from Bucky and the two of them were smitten with each other. Even with that,” He paused, a fond smile on his face, “I used to be sweet on her.” Valencia smiled at that, watching as Steve’s eyes glazed over, “She used to have these big brown eyes and she had dimples in each cheek. She didn’t even have to smile for them to show, Bucky used to call her ‘dimple’. She was the kindest gal in the whole world and she would always patch me up when I would get into fights… She’d feed me too, the best apple pie in Brooklyn.” He stopped talking, closing his eyes as if he was reliving every moment. 

“She sounds great, Steve.” Valencia chimed, running a hand through her hair. “Why didn’t you tell me about her before?” 

“I thought,” Steve stopped, clearing his throat, “I thought she was gone and I didn’t want to think about her anymore.” He sniffed and ran a hand down his face to wipe the tears. 

“But she isn’t!” Valencia said with a smile. She placed a hand on Steve’s knee, “She’s still here and you have to go see her!” 

Steve shook his head, looking down. “She wouldn’t want to see me like this. The last she heard I was dead in the ice. I left her all alone…”

Valencia frowned, kneeling in front of Steve. She placed a hand on his chin and made him look her in the eyes, “She’d be happy to see you’re alive, Steve.” 

Steve set his jaw and shook his head, pushing her hands away from him and standing up. He walked to her window and looked out, clenching his fists. “I can’t.” 

Valencia chewed on her lip and stared at Steve’s back, trying to think of the right thing to say. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Steve and placed her head on the blonde’s back. “You don’t have to go alone; I’ll come with you. She needs to know that you’re alive, Steve.” Her boyfriend looked down at her arms before looking at her over his shoulder and sighed. 

“What are you doing right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [fanfiction tumblr](http://deepett.tumblr.com/) , I answer questions and stuff and things.


End file.
